Catharsis
by The Honorable Gucci
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are nearing a year of working together, a year in possession of incredible superpowers, and a year of being oblivious to the fact that they spent more time together out of their masks than in them. As some relationships are given the chance to change, others are tested, fated either to grow stronger from the pressure of pain or doomed to crumble beneath it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! This is my first foray into the Ladybug and Chat Noir world and my first fanfiction in many years. With that said, I hope you enjoy it!

~The HG

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own the rights to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. This was written just for a bit of fun. =)

 **Catharsis**

Chapter 1

Being lightheaded and out of breath wasn't the way she had hoped to start her day, but the teenaged girl continued on with one heavy step after another toward a fate given to all the youth her age. The dark days of school finals were upon them, and yet in the midst of the stress of it all a little miracle bloomed; Marinette made it to school on time.

It came at a cost, however, one that meant she had to skip the comfort of a soothing morning shower and the chance to eat a nice, quiet breakfast with her mother. Occupied with stressing over her studies, the poor girl groaned at not even being able to recall whether or not she'd brushed her teeth before rushing out the door. Getting to school on time required a lot of sacrifices, but some were probably not worth it. Reaching in her pink backpack, she searched for a small paper bag that contained a freshly baked croissant. Her mother had shoved it in her backpack before the girl ran out of the bakery, and from the way her stomach was growling Marinette was very grateful for it. As she pulled out the bag her fingers pinched a corner of a napkin along with it, and the thin piece of paper was then yanked from her fingers by a gust of wind, sending it dancing away in the air.

Cursing her luck, she ran down the steps in front of the school after it, the wind lifting and twirling it always just out of her reach. The wind died down allowing Marinette to bend down to grab it, but thanks to momentum and gravity she was carried forward—and straight into someone's stomach.

Arms, legs, and school bags went flying as her and her victim both crashed to the concrete.

Quickly pulling herself off the innocent bystander, she closed her eyes and slapped a hand over them in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry!" she cried out.

A gentle hand took hold of hers, slowly pulling it away from her face. A soft chuckle drew her to open her blue eyes, and, instantly, they went wide and heat flooded her cheeks as a familiar face smiled at her.

"It's a little early for my jiu-jitsu class, but that's alright," the green-eyed Adrien laughed with a smile. Realizing he was still holding her hand, he stood up and helped her to her feet. He eased his grip enough to let her pull her hand away, yet her hesitancy to do so didn't go unnoticed, making him smile.

Marinette didn't move much aside from blinking her large, blue eyes, her pink glossed lips slightly agape as she stared at him. Even though this wasn't the first time they'd been in a situation like this, Adrien couldn't stop feeling a little self conscious at the attention.

"Why were you running?" he asked, bending down to grab both of their bags from the sidewalk, passing Marinette hers.

"Well, I, um, n-napkin?" she stuttered, her eyes breaking contact in embarrassment. Glancing down she saw the small paper pinned by one of her pink ballet flats. Bending down, she tugged it free and held it up, a timid laugh escaping her lips.

"Ah, saving the world from litter, one napkin at a time," Adrien joked.

"Just doing my part," she shrugged, internally amazed at getting a full sentence out in his presence. Her heart steadied when she turned to look up at the school as her awkwardness gave way to worry concerning the upcoming tests. Even super-villains didn't cause her this amount of dread.

As if reading her thoughts, Adrien followed her eyes to the school as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"So this week final exams start, huh?" he asked, pensively. He lifted his arm a little and held out his elbow out in her direction.

"Yup," she answered, emphasizing the end with a pop. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of his arm's position. Was he offering her to take it?

Adrien sensed her hesitation and shot her an encouraging smile, one his kind emerald eyes affirmed.

Marinette held her breath, and silently hoped her face wouldn't burst into flames as she carefully hooked her hand in the bend of his elbow. She followed alongside him in quiet wonder and took note of every movement between them: her black shirt brushing against his white one, the gentle pressure of his arm as it held her hand in place, the heat of his skin seeping through his shirt sleeve just under her fingertips where she held on to his arm…

 _Don't focus on how close he is, or how sweet he's being, or how he smells as good as he looks, like cologne and… croissants?_ She thought, realizing her free hand was still firmly holding the brown bag carrying her breakfast. And from the look of the bag, her lovely, buttery baked good was most likely a crumbled mess.

"What do you have there?" Adrien asked. "It smells amazing."

"Oh, just a croissant my mother gave me. It's my breakfast," she admitted, pinching the bag with the hand she had around Adrien's arm. She tore off a piece of the bread and offered it to the boy.

"That's alright," he refused kindly and with perfect timing. It seemed Marinette's stomach growled audibly in thanks. "You should eat it," he laughed.

Marinette blushed, popping the bite in her mouth, chewing quietly.

"I've never had finals like these while home-schooled. I'd just go to the school district and take the assessment exams once I finished a course," he started, filling the silence as best he could, allowing Marinette time to eat. In reality, his thoughts unknowingly paralleled those of the girl beside him. He hadn't considered what his gentlemanly gesture suggested, or how others would perceive the image of them walking arm in arm. But lately he had started noticing her more, finding himself acting without conscious thought, like searching for her face when he'd get to school, or hoping to bump into her outside on the street. He wouldn't have chosen literally crashing into her, not like this morning, but he didn't mind it. Even her clumsiness was endearing.

There was a conflict in his mind, though. The more he began thinking of Marinette, the more he felt he was betraying the beautiful, strong, and courageous partner he'd been fighting alongside for nearly a year. He had fallen for Ladybug soon after their first encounter, and in working and spending time with her, he grew to admire her more and more with every amazing act she did. She left him in awe unlike anyone else, but not everyone was a superhero.

Yet Marinette also amazed him in ways no one else did. He admired her love for her family and friends. Her devotion to treating others with kindness wasn't restricted to those she knew, proving how compassionate she was. Her sweet disposition was warm, inviting, and her incredibly creative mind was more than impressive.

Each girl had a long list of marvelous qualities. But the truth came down to the fact that there wasn't any indication Ladybug would suddenly treat him as more than a friend and partner, leaving his secret desire unrealized and his love unrequited. He wondered if that's why his heart sought connection elsewhere.

"I'm just hoping I recall the material," Marinette contributed to their conversation after finishing another bite, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"You're a very smart girl, Marinette," he encouraged.

They climbed the stairs leading to their classroom's floor. Pulling out the last piece of the croissant, she saw how his eyes lingered on it.

"You sure you don't want to try some?" she asked, holding it out for him as they walked through the door to their class.

Expecting him to reach over with his free hand, Marinette's heart nearly stopped at the sight of him bending over and eating it from her fingers. He gave a small moan of delight as he chewed.

"My compliments to the baker," he said after swallowing.

A loud gasp followed by a frustrated growl drowned out all the whispering in the class, and if she were not in shock Marinette would have jumped and cringed from the sound of it. She looked at Adrien in stunned silence, the boy also unaffected by the blonde haired bully. He casually licked the crumbs from his lips and walked Marinette to her seat.

"You'll do great on the test, don't worry." Leaving her with a smile and an encouraging pat on the arm, he went to his seat.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, what do you think you're doing?" Chole screeched, slamming her hands on her own table.

Instead of acknowledging the seething blonde, Marinette gave a small wave to her best friend and sat down. Still trying to process what had just transpired between her and Adrien, she went into auto mode and shoved the empty brown bag in her backpack, pulled out a pencil, eraser, and a study guide, fully intending to review for the test before the teacher arrived. She had to focus her attention on the material as much as she could, reading and re-reading words to make sense of them while pushing aside any thoughts unrelated to the test material.

The task was nearly impossible. And it didn't help that she had to ignore the wide eyed Alya and Nino who were exchanging glances, both apparently curious and confused by what they'd seen. Lifting up her stack of notes, Marinette tried to block out the view of the others, especially the blonde head just a row away, the one belonging to the perfect boy whose lips had brushed across her fingertips.

She almost squeaked as she remembered that detail, but just then Madame Bustier walked in. Never was the girl more relieved to be taking a test in her life.

Chloe continued in her fit directed at the impervious Marinette, the latter having learned to tune out the annoyance by then. The moment Chloe was threatened with detention her noise quieted, aside from some small snorts of disgust, and even those were silenced with a stern, narrowed stare from the teacher.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette dove into the comprehension portion just as soon as the test papers were placed before her. It was an excerpt of Sleeping Beauty, and as she read on it proved to be a poor distraction. Her mind couldn't help but relive the moments she shared with the boy her heart dreamed would be the prince of her own fairytale. The same, gorgeous boy a mere few feet away…

Marinette's head dropped to the table with a thud, drawing a few curious eyes including that of her BFF.

Alya shot her a questioning look. Marinette lifted her head and shrugged in answer, turning her attention back to her test.

 _I've got to get it together and not over think it. It was just him being a gentleman, just like when he let me borrow his umbrella at the start of the school year. That is all…_ the blue eyed girl thought, her mind determined to push aside the thoughts in order to ace her test. She was at school to study and learn, and that's what she needed to concern herself with at the moment. _But he ate from my hand…from my hand! What does that mean? Ugh_ , she internally groaned, her mind a mess of wistful thoughts warring against her desire to work on her test.

After another long hour and a half the test period ended. Sighs of relief mixed with groans of disappointment as the students talked about the test while collecting their belongings. Considering the struggle she had in focusing, she was fairly confident that she had done well. Marinette collected her stuff and stood up only to have a pair of glaring ice blue eyes suddenly fill her vision.

Drawing back in surprise, Marinette bumped her elbow hard into the desk behind her causing her to wince. None of this dissuaded Chloe from pressing forward, invading the other girl's personal space. Alya stood ready to intervene, but held back as someone stepped up and placed a steadying hand on the blonde girl's shoulder.

Adrien shook his head at the spoiled girl. "Come on, Chloe, leave her alone."

With a huff of disgust, Chloe screeched, "She was all over you this morning. That deserves an explanation, seeing as you are _my_ Adri-kins."

"I'm not yours, Chloe," he patted her shoulder before stepping down to his desk. He grabbed his bag and walked over to where Nino waited for him by the door. "Besides, she didn't start anything…" Still addressing the blonde, he turned to smile at Marinette. "If anything, I hope I did," he admitted, leaving the room and its occupants in a quiet flurry.

Marinette felt her legs turn to jelly. Or maybe her legs disappeared all together, she had no clue. With eyes staring at the door where Adrien was a second ago, the dark haired girl latched onto Alya's arm and allowed herself to be led carefully down the stairs and out of the classroom. A sputtering Chloe and shocked silent Sabrina were left behind.

"Girl, you've got to fill me in!" Alya squealed, holding on to Marinette's arm as they distanced themselves from the classroom.

"Fill you in… fill you in…" the pigtailed girl repeated to herself as she tried to wrap her own mind around Adrien's words and their implications. What had he hoped to have started?

"Earth to Marinette, did you hear what I said?" Alya waved a hand in front of her friend's face.

Marinette paused, and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Did he ask you to the dance?" Alya repeated her question, eyes wide with expectation.

"The masquerade… the one this Friday… Oh my gosh!" Hearing about it reminded the girl that she had plans for the dance, plans she had completely forgotten about due to being swamped by Ladybug duties as well as school studies. Yet another thing to plague her mind, especially knowing she was nowhere near being finished with her latest design.

"Of course that one! Nino asked me a while ago, and I was hoping that today Adrien found the guts to ask you too."

"But I haven't even started it. I have some sketches done, but I need to buy the material, the thread, not to mention accessories…" she said quickly, glancing around wildly as if to find somewhere to start.

Alya, ever the friendly anchor to reality, grabbed her friend by the shoulders and gave her a little shake.

"For the third time, did he ask you to the dance?" the bespectacled girl prodded.

"Oh, no… no, he didn't," Marinette's eyebrows knit together in thought. "He just escorted me to class, and encouraged me when he heard I was worried about our literature test. And he touched these with his mouth." Holding up two fingers and her thumb, she stared unfocused past Alya, falling into the same daze she experienced when Adrien had eaten from her hand. "His lips… touched my fingers, all after I accidentally tackled him in front of the school."

Alya's hands dropped as she imagined the clumsy girl and Adrien colliding, and having seen similar things in the past it wasn't very hard to believe. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, sorry for having asked.

"I guess what he said in the classroom was simply him being nice and getting Chloe to back off, that's all," Marinette said dismissively.

Alya responded, lifting an eyebrow in disagreement. "I doubt it, girl. With what he did and what he said there's definitely more to it."

"I'm not going to obsess about it too much." Marinette thought about it for a second before shrugging. "I don't think my heart can take the disappointment if it all amounts to nothing. Hope less, hurt less, right?"

Watching her dejected BFF walk away was enough to light a fire in her. The girl's insecurities still didn't convince the blogger that what happened earlier was nothing. After all, the model himself admitted to having started something. Since him and Marinette were already friends, it could only mean he wanted more.

Grabbing her phone she got to work. After a couple rings, she reached who she needed.

"Nino, can we meet up? And bring Adrien along with you. We've got plans to discuss."

Outside, Marinette decided to make the best of the short school day due to the exam schedule. While she walked home she busied herself in assembling a mental "to do" list, taking a detour to her favorite fabric store. She didn't spend too much time there, already knowing what she needed, and soon walked straight home, her arms balancing a bundle of paper wrapped packages for a few blocks. As she pushed the bakery door open, the tinkling of the bell above it announced her arrival. Her large mustached father sent her a warm smile of welcome before returning his attention to the customer he was helping at the counter.

The girl felt relieved to be home and it had a lot to do with the memories it held and those she shared them with. Her family always proved to be a balm, soothing and healing. And lately, with the weight of Paris and everyone affected by Hawk Moth's evil influence heavy on her shoulders, the raven haired girl found her family all the more irreplaceable.

Tikki, having been jarred by the girl's awkward load came out of the purse to see how full the girl's hands were. With a quick movement the kwami twisted the door knob, allowing the girl to push the door open with her foot.

"Thanks Tikki," Marinette whispered as she walked in. "Mom, I'm home," she announced louder, in too much of a hurry to hear a response. Hobbling up the stairs to her room, she pushed the door open with her head. She spilled her packages onto the pink chaise and immediately grabbed her sketchbook and a pencil. As she sat, her pink rolling chair slid across the room under her weight while her fingers flipped quickly to a certain page, her pencil's tip touching down the second she found it. Though eager to work on the design of her dress, Marinette couldn't ignore the sudden sound that filled her ears, the sound of panicked civilians scattering in the streets.

The adrenaline that always accompanied such noises moved her to action.

"Tikki, spots on!" she called out. After making sure her room's door was locked she disappeared through the skylight window above her bed. Without hesitation, Ladybug set off toward the Akumatized villain.

She heard the cries of scared Parisians, yet what she didn't hear was the phone ringing back at home or her mother answering it. It was good thing she was away from home, because had she been there Marinette's stomach would have dropped at the sight of her mother, the woman sitting on the couch in a tearful, saddened silence. The phone hung limply from the woman's hand long after the brief conversation had ended. The few, yet sorrowful words exchanged had left a crushed spirit where a strong and cheerful one once existed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her fingertip was almost as red as the fine thread wrapped around it. It throbbed with every heartbeat pushing her to work as efficiently as she could, a hooked metallic pink needle warm in her other hand. She lifted up her half finished work, examining it as she pushed her hair from her eyes for the umpteenth time that evening, only to have it fall back and obscure her view yet again. This was but one small piece of her overall design, yet she couldn't resist looking at the dress form across her room causing her to groan. She tried to imagine her masterpiece finished and draped beautifully on the mannequin. With a heavy sigh she considered all that was left to do and her Friday deadline.

Busying her hands helped her think, though, and she had a lot to consider after the day's events. A certain angelic face kept coming to mind as she worked. The extra attention Adrien paid her this morning was unexpected, slightly confusing, but incredibly flattering. It made her heart race just remembering it, but wistfulness gave way to the pessimism disguised as self preservation. What if it didn't amount to anything?

As it stood, she was working hard on her ensemble despite not having a date for the dance. But it didn't matter. She desired to stand out and look amazing, even if it was just for herself. And if by some chance a gorgeous blonde boy happened to notice and fall in love with her, it was just extra icing on the cake.

Marinette had a little over three days to complete her mission. But leading a double life, especially as a teenager, had its share of difficulties. Her family was busy preparing a flurry of desserts for three birthday parties, and to top it off the current school exams weighed heavily on her mind. Finding time to study was hard enough, but adding her responsibilities in the bakery made dress making a near impossibility.

Bonnet blue eyes swept over to the neon green numbers on her clock, narrowing at seeing the time. When she had returned home after dealing with the latest akuma, Marinette had found a note from her mother next to a sandwich in the kitchen. It appeared her parents had gone to run some errands and that they'd return later that night, no other information offered. It was already 10:30 PM and they hadn't returned, striking the girl as strange. She chose to take a deep breath, shrug it off and return to crochet a little more. Reviewing her notes for tomorrow's exam was next and then she'd be off to bed. Every minute she could spare needed to be devoted to complete her projects and prepare for exams. No distractions, no unfiltered thoughts or mistakes needed dwelling on, mistakes like the one she made that afternoon.

As Ladybug she slipped up and allowed her partner a glimpse at her personal life, and her mind couldn't help but replay it…

"Why aren't there more hours in a day?" she grumbled, plopping herself down on the flat roof of a random building. Chat Noir skidded to a halt nearby, curiosity getting the better of him. He cocked his head to the side and sauntered over.

"Twenty-four not enough?" He smirked, crouching down beside her. "What troubles you, bugaboo?"

"Civilian issues, that's all." She breathed out a heavy sigh and gave him a soft, tired smile. "I may seem like I've got everything together," she started, sarcastic in tone, "but at the moment I'm overwhelmed." Her smile slipped away as another defeated sigh escaped her lips, laying flat on her back casting eyes skyward.

Chat Noir watched as she hid her face behind her hands, be it out of exhaustion or embarrassment, he wasn't quite sure. He reached a comforting hand and touched her shoulder.

"We aren't immune to life's worries. We're people, too, people who happen to be amazingly awesome superheroes, but people none the less."

"Yeah, but everyone else has time to finish things. Do you think other people need to worry about an akuma attack while studying for their Physics final?" Ladybug looked up through her fingers and her eyes went wide a second later as she realized what she'd said. The pensive look in Chat's green eyes proved it was a little more info than he was used to hearing.

"You're taking Physics? Hmm…" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I bet a lot of people are," she backtracked. "I mean, kids my age. Um…" Face to palm, she stopped herself and prayed that her partner wouldn't press for more information. He knew her identity was a sensitive subject, even if he was willing to tell her who he was. It was something he had mentioned on a few occasions, but he respected her wishes and didn't prod.

"I'm taking Physics, too," he whispered and got up, strolling over to the opposite end of the roof. It was a rather narrow building, so when he continued speaking quietly Ladybug didn't need to strain to listen. She wished he would just make a joke instead of revealing more than she hoped to hear. "I'm supposed to be studying for my exams with a friend right now. But," he swept a clawed hand toward himself, gesturing to his black attire, "things don't always go as planned. I had to make up a lame excuse, like how my dad needed me to work again."

"Day job stuff?" she asked without thinking, realizing too late that she was encouraging him to speak more. The black clad hero never mentioned his family before and Ladybug quietly admitted she was a little curious.

"Yeah, something like that." A sly smiled grew across his lips. "You might find me even more irresistible if you found out what it was. I've got quite a following, actually," he turned and winked when he saw her looking his way. With a little jump in his step, he came walking back toward her, his arms raised with hands clasped behind his head.

"I do too, Kitty. Remember, I am Ladybug, after all." She got up and met him halfway, a slender forefinger poking his chest. "I bet I've got more fans than you do," she teasingly sang.

"I don't doubt it… but remember I'm your biggest fan, m' lady. That you can be sure of," he said, tenderly grasping the hand she poked him with and raising it to his lips. Kissing her knuckles, he glanced up at her through his unruly, blonde fringe.

Her breath caught in her chest for a second as he held her gaze for longer than normal. Or was she the one staring at his green eyes more than usual?

Just then her earrings started beeping, a welcome interruption. With a little cough, she pulled her hand from his and straightened her posture. "I need to get back home."

"Of course," he agreed, his smile a reluctant one. "Goodnight, m' lady. And good luck with those finals!" With a quick salute, Chat Noir vaulted into the air and in a flash extended his silver staff, his black suit helping him disappear easily as he sailed into the young night.

With a smile she returned, "You too."

It was only after returning home did she realize she felt better, her conversation with Chat having renewed her determination. It was a relief to hear that Chat Noir was in a similar predicament. He was her age, went to school, and worked with his dad. Shaking her head, she fought against thinking about it further.

 _Why am I so stubborn about this? It'd make sense to share our identities, to trust one another more. What harm would it do?_ And then it hit her, the reason she didn't want to reveal that she was Marinette. Glancing over at the mostly bare dress form she felt a weight in her chest. If Chat found out she was the bumbling mess of a girl she was his perfect vision of her would be shattered. How would that help their superhero dynamic if he realized just how unreliable she could be?

Chat Noir may have finals, but she couldn't imagine his life being as complicated as hers. He was so carefree he didn't appear weighed down by anything aside from a corny sense of humor. She was ambitious and usually would be able to accomplish all she set her mind to. Yet even with weeks of planning she wasn't nearly finished with her dress, and no matter how hard she tried to attend school she missed so much it made studying for exams all the more difficult. Her responsibilities at home suffered, she hated not being able to give her family her all, but one aspect of her life would always need to suffer if another required more. That extra effort was, more than not, given to her responsibility of being Ladybug.

She set the needle down and unwrapped the thread from her finger, exhausted from thinking, exhausted from working.

"Should I just finish my mask tomorrow morning?" she asked Tikki, the kwami comfortably lounging in a basket of scraps of black, pink, and red cloth.

Suppressing a yawn herself, the tiny little friend agreed, "Yes, if you set your alarm and actually get up by it. Study a little, and then get some sleep. You really need it."

Once she had found her notes hidden under a stack of sketchbooks, Marinette dragged herself up the stairs to her bed. With a plop she fell into the plush mattress and immediately buried her nose in the exciting world of subatomic particles, quarks, photons, neutrinos, and so many other scientific facts it made her brain hurt.

It was late when she finally put her notes aside and snuggled under her covers knowing full well that Tikki was right. If she was to get more done before school and pass her exam, her mind needed rest.

"I can do this," she encouraged herself, and set her alarm for an hour earlier than normal.

The sudden buzzing of her phone made the girl yelp. Dropping it between her bed and the wall, she reached down quickly to retrieve it, stubbing her forefinger on the wall in the process. Wincing, she popped her finger in her mouth before unlocking her screen. Adrien's name was there with an envelope, causing her finger to fall as her jaw dropped. She blinked her big blue eyes a few times as she tried to make sure what she was seeing was really there. The message emblem didn't disappear from the screen, proving that Adrien had sent her a message…

Her fingers, though shaking from nerves, were able to swipe and tap, successfully opening the text. Hovering over the small white triangle for a second, she finally gave it a quick touch.

The vision of Adrien face filled the screen, his green eyes darting around timidly before looking at the camera.

"Hi there, Marinette," he flashed his normal, adorable, reduce-the girl-to-a-pile-of-goo type of grin. "Hope you're having a nice evening," he said politely, earning him a strong nudge in the side by someone. It was followed by a familiar voice saying "dude", urging him to get to the point.

Clearing his throat, Adrien went on. "I got your number from Alya, I hope that's okay. Anyways, I was wondering if you were free to accompany me to the masquerade ball this Friday."

Her thumb paused the video while she tried to process what she had just heard.

"Did you hear that, Tikki, or am I so exhausted I'm delusional?" the girl asked.

"I heard it," the kwami giggled, obviously excited for the girl. She floated down to Marinette's phone and used a tiny red hand to push the play button.

"I was planning on asking you tomorrow morning, but someone thought today would be better." Sending a glance sideways, he laughed softly.

Alya's face came into view between Adrien and his phone, her fingers forming a victory V. "You can give him your answer tomorrow. Peace out, girlfriend!" The hazel eyed blogger disappeared just as quickly as she'd come, leaving a smiling Adrien to end his message.

With a gentle gleam in his eye, he smiled. "See you tomorrow, Marinette."

The video finished, creating a silence that only her rapidly pounding heart filled, its intensity literally shaking her body. She allowed herself to fall back, her pigtailed head landing in the middle of the long cat pillow lining the top of her bed, her phone clutched against her chest.

It was a good thing it was just a recorded message and not an actual video call since nothing Marinette could have said in response would have made sense anyway.

Adrien asked her out… he asked her out on a date and her mind couldn't comprehend it. Had she fallen asleep? Did she get knocked out? Or had she been changed into a mindless victim by an akumatized baddie? Still in doubt, she held her arm straight up.

"Tikki, pinch me," she told her kwami. The little fairy did just as she was told and sighed when Marinette yelped in pain, rubbing her arm.

"Adrien did in fact ask you to be his date for the dance," the little one confirmed, snuggling up against the girl's cheek. "I'm so happy for you, Marinette!"

Her heart continued to race, drawing the heroine to smile dreamily as she reached up and cuddled her kwami. She closed her eyes and allowed reality to set in. The pieces of her young life were falling into place and in that moment everything was simply perfect.

…

It was nearly midnight when the kettle whistled downstairs, a big hand moving to take it off the fire, silencing it. The same hand poured the boiling water in two white, ceramic cups resting on matching plates. He lifted one up, blew across the top to cool the liquid before handing it to the petite woman sitting at the counter in the kitchen.

Sabine was grateful and offered a kind smile to her husband as she took the tea and placed it down.

Tom reached a gentle hand under his wife's chin, lifting her heavy eyes to meet his, equally burdened.

"My dear, you know I'd spare you this pain in a heartbeat if I could. But I am here with you, always," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the woman's lips. She sobbed quietly as they pulled apart and she reached to cradle her husband's face in her hands.

"I know, my love. Thank you," she returned with a sad but reassuring smile, releasing him. After a sip of her tea she spoke, strength returning to her voice. "We've made my travel arrangements and got what I needed for the trip. My uncle Cheng will keep me informed if anything changes."

Tom reached over and held Sabine's hand, giving it a squeeze yet saying nothing. They sat in silent company, sipping their tea.

"It'll be an early morning, as usual." Tom got up from his seat and paused, frowning as a thought occurred to him. "How are we going to tell Marinette? She'll be devastated."

"I'll tell her in the morning," Sabine decided, placing a comforting hand on her husband's arm.

He placed his hand on hers. "Even though it'll be hard on her, she has us. We'll get through it together."

Nodding, Sabine walked to their bedroom ready for the long and difficult day to end, dreading the fact that with the new day nothing would have changed. She just wished she could spare Marinette the pain upon finding out the news.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello readers! Thank you for your reviews and all around interest in this little story of mine. I am glad to see people enjoying it, and I hope you continue to like what you read! Please review and let me know what you think of it!

Take Care,

The HG

 **Chapter 3**

The alarm obnoxiously blared and vibrated, jolting Marinette right out of bed. Her phone had found its way under her blanket and nestled itself just behind the small of her back, freaking her out as it sounded off.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she yelled, unaware of how loud she was. Tikki floated nearby to greet the girl with a small grin of amusement.

The haze of sleep around Marinette soon dissipated and she realized, with budding excitement, that it really was morning. For the first time in months she stretched her arms and legs and felt the hum of energy where aches once were. She was wide awake and giddy, ready to tackle anything life threw her way. She practically flew down the stairs to the lower level of her room, grabbing a towel from a drawer to take a quick shower. The water just continued to invigorate the girl. It felt like she could finish anything she set her hands to, and she had the drive to try.

Everything fell into place without much effort. She got dressed for school, finished her crocheted work, and even got the basic shape of her dress cut out and ready for piecing together after school. She closed the sketchbook holding her latest design, and ran her fingers across the cover as she considered it all. Her dress was coming along beautifully, and best of all her dream guy asked her to be his date.

Life was perfect.

Marinette got up and grabbed her pink purse, nodding happily to her kwami. Tikki responded with a smile and a kiss to the girl's cheek before disappearing inside the bag. The smell of fresh baked goods wafted up the stairs, surrounding the midnight haired girl with the soothing scent of home.

"Good morning!" she sang, wrapping her mother a big hug once she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Marinette. You seem to be in a good mood today."

"How can I not be, Mom? The most amazing thing happened last night," the girl chattered happily.

Her mother's eyes softened as she regarded her daughter's joy, choosing to listen to the girl's news as she withheld her own. The woman had been struggling with how to delicately share what she had learned, and came to the conclusion. They'd speak first once Marinette got back from school.

"Tell me all about it, honey," Sabine encouraged, setting a bowl with chocolate milk and a plate of croissants on the table.

Grabbing one of the twisted breads, Marinette hid her eyes behind it for a second before bursting out, unable to hold it in any longer. "Adrien asked me to the dance!"

Sabine smiled, thrilled to hear it. It wasn't a surprise, though. She quietly admitted it was just a matter of time before this happened. Ever since she met the boy her daughter constantly spoke of she knew he'd come around to see what a treasure Marinette was.

"I am very happy for you," Sabine's arms came around her daughter from behind and gave her a soft squeeze. "He'll be a lucky boy to have you on his arm that night."

The girl sighed dreamily, dipping her croissant in the bowl before taking a bite. Despite the faraway look in her blue eyes she finished her breakfast. Her mother's shuffling about the kitchen brought her back to the present, reminding her of something else.

"Mom, were you and dad able to get your errands done last night? I didn't hear you come home."

Controlling any hint of sadness from entering her voice, Sabine just patted the girl on the shoulder.

"Yes, darling. And well speak more of it when you get home."

Noting a hint of change in her mother's tone, Marinette nodded and didn't push for more information. She'd wait until after school, but her mother's answer didn't assuage the worry she had pushed aside last night. In fact, it caused it to grow.

"I'm off then," she got up from the table and kissed her mother on the cheek. "See you later, Mom!"

Marinette checked her phone after waving bye to her father, amazed with her great time management that morning. She'd gotten so much done she couldn't help but skip a little on her way to school. Her heart felt so airy, light, she would have floated up the steps of the school if it were possible. And then she saw something at the school's entrance that grounded her, a sight that always made her stomach sick.

There, draping herself all over Adrien was Chloe. He was drawing away, pushing her arms off of his only to have her grab him again.

Emerald green caught a glad sight of aquamarine eyes watching him, instantly melting the grimace from his lips. He finally was able to get Chloe to let go as he stepped away and started walking down the steps.

Marinette ascended slowly, afraid her heart would take flight and leave her completely the second he met her halfway.

He greeted her first. "Hi."

"Hi," she returned, unable to keep a huge smile spreading across her lips.

"So—," he started, yet a soft word interrupted him.

"Yes," Marinette said simply, eyes locked onto his. She couldn't help but blurt out this one word since this was the only thing her heart and mind had on repeat since last night.

"Yes?" he repeated, his smile growing the longer he let it sink in. "Okay!"

With a mixture of joy and amusement dancing behind his eyes he offered her his arm just as he had yesterday. This time Marinette's mind sought to pay attention, sliding her arm around his with more confidence. When their arms connected she noticed he didn't take his eyes off her even as they started up the school's steps. Her pulse quickened and cheeks flushed pink under his tender gaze, left to wonder what was going through his mind as he looked at her.

Together they walked past a slack jawed Chloe, and into the school where they remained in a comfortable silence, each in their own thoughts, until Adrien decided to speak.

"Would 6 o'clock be fine? To pick you up on Friday, I mean," he clarified. "It's my first dance, so it's all a little new," he admitted with a chuckle.

This amazed the girl who thought he'd gone to plenty of dances. He was Adrien Agreste, after all, a very popular model. She just looked at him, making him increasingly nervous as she stayed quiet.

"You're lying," she concluded, unable to wrap her mind around his confession. "But you're a well known model. I'm sure all the photo shoots you've done have had after-parties."

"If it weren't for my father, I would have attended those parties, but he's…" he paused, brows furrowed as he tried to find the appropriate words.

"Overly protective?" she offered.

"Or suffocating, controlling, but overly protective works, though a bit tame," he said with a sad, short lived smile, his eyes downcast.

His mood seemed to dampen, moving Marinette to hug his arm. His eyes instantly met hers, seeing her familiar compassion on full display.

"6 o'clock is perfect," she answered his earlier question, gracing him with a kind smile.

He felt a warmth radiating from the girl, one that had the power to melt away the heaviness created by the mention of his father. It brought him to a conclusion he'd come to before, and he put it to words again without thinking.

"You're amazing, Marinette," he spoke, awe evident in his compliment.

The honesty in his words made her blush. "I think you've told me this before."

"It's proven truer everyday," he said as if it were common knowledge. He broke eye contact the moment they reached their science lab. "Good luck on the final," he said when she pulled her arm away.

"You too," she returned. Things were changing, slowly, but she had to admit she preferred it that way. There was an exciting peace about their situation, one that would only exist with the slow change.

Settling in on the stool at her lab table, she gave Alya a big smile, one that answered the question swirling behind the other girl's glasses. Sharing a gentle high five, the girls made sure to stay silent as their teacher showed up.

Once the test period flew by, Marinette was glad to have gotten in that study time last night, and especially glad it happened before receiving Adrien's text. She got up from her seat, confident that she had done well.

"That wasn't easy, but it's done…" she sighed, wiping mock sweat from her brow.

Alya laughed, "I'm glad it's over too. Now we can focus on more important matters." Waggling her eyebrows above the rims of her glasses, she nodded in Nino and Adrien's direction.

Unable to hide her happiness, Marinette face split in a wide smile. She was glad to be acting like less of a fool each and every time she hung out with Adrien. It started around the time of the video game competition and things between them had progressively gotten better. He had even come by to help her one day, making her great-uncle's visit from China even more wonderful.

And here they were with him standing at the door looking as if he were waiting for her.

Wait… was he waiting for her? His hand waving for her to come over tossed any guesses aside.

"How'd you do?" he asked her, walking in stride with her as she joined him.

Marinette shrugged. "Not too bad considering the only time I had to study was before bed last night."

"Busy as always," Alya interjected, throwing an arm around her best friend's shoulders. "What is the brilliant designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng working on now?"

Glancing at Adrien, Mari turned bashful at seeing he appeared equally as curious in her work.

"Well… just my dress for the masquerade."

"Oh, really? Spill the details," Alya prompted, keeping Adrien and his reaction in her peripheral view. His eyebrows lifted, obviously interested to hear what Marinette had to say.

But the aspiring designer shook her head. "Nope, it'll be a surprise, but I think you'll appreciate it the most, Alya."

"I don't know about that," she surmised, sending Adrien a knowing look. "There might be someone who'll appreciate it more, but I am excited to see it." Swinging around behind Marinette and Adrien, Alya latched herself to Nino's arm. "Anyway, I've got Ladyblog work to do and I'm sure Nino is busy with DJ duties for Friday, right?"

Nino looked at his girlfriend in confusion. Her widened hazel eyes stared at him in an attempt to convey a silent message. Abandoning her effort, she sighed, recovering quickly with a smile.

"We'll see you two tomorrow!" sang the brunette as she tugged a waving Nino away. Marinette waved back with a giggle that ended in a quiet, content sigh. She glanced at Adrien who was already looking at her, a sweet crooked smile gracing his features.

"So…" Marinette traced circles on the sidewalk with the tip of her one little ballet flat.

"So…" Adrien echoed, thankful with how sweetly at ease she was becoming around him. It encouraged his resolve and motivated him in his subtle pursuit of her. He was observing her more, taking in details that sent his heart racing the more he took them in.

Her sky blue eyes glanced at him through full, thick lashes. Their black shade was a perfect contrast to her smooth, cream complexion. As she blinked, those lashes swept to kiss her pink tinged cheeks. In that moment his mind couldn't think about anything aside from one thing: he aimed to win the heart of this girl and exchange it for his own.

Right then a black luxury car pulled up to the curb near them and the boy tried his best to mask his dismay but to no avail. In that moment, however, a brilliant idea that popped into his head that dispelled the dread.

"Can I give you a ride home?" he asked. He got a silent nod and smile in answer. Ever the gentleman, he hurried ahead of her to open the door and couldn't help the flutter in his chest as she brushed past him to get in. Climbing in the car behind her, he watched as she dropped her backpack at her feet and gingerly held her small purse in her lap.

He informed his gorilla-of-a-driver of the detour they'd be taking before he settled back in his seat, his attention returning to the little pink bag.

"You always carry that around with you," he pointed out, not noticing the girl stiffen at his words. "One of your designs, right? I could tell from your insignia."

"Yeah, my favorite go-to purse. I wear it with everything, and most of my wardrobe contains some element of pink." Her fingers gripped the purse tighter earning her hand a tiny punch from the bag's occupant. Letting go of it, she noticed in relief that Adrien was watching her and not the purse.

"Let me guess," he started, holding his chin between his thumb and forefinger, "your dress has some pink."

"Not even close," she laughed, amused as he hung his head in mock disappointment.

With green eyes playfully pleading, he asked, "Can you give me a small hint? I don't want to show up wearing a puke green and orange suit only to clash with your dress."

"But if anyone could pull off puke green and orange, it's you," she teased, making him laugh. "Stick to monochromatic hues, like white, grey, or black."

The boy sat back with a smirk. "I can do black," he mused out loud. The car slowed down, signaling that they had arrived at the bakery.

"It's settled then," Marinette smiled, and picked up her backpack. She scooted out of her seat and climbed out once Adrien's bodyguard opened the door for her. "I'll be the pop of color by your side."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he spoke, holding her eyes with his. Their green depths were filled with such honesty it stole her breath. "See you tomorrow, Marinette."

She lifted a hand to wave. "Yeah," she started but was cut off when the gorilla-man closed the door. "See you tomorrow," she finished as the car quickly drove away.

With a hand pressed to her chest and a dopey grin plastered on her face, the midnight haired girl stumbled into the busier than normal bakery. Her elbow bumped into a woman nearly knocking the two baguettes from her arms. Marinette steadied the woman and apologized, tossing her father a questioning look. Was he manning the bakery alone? Where was her mom?

"Your mother is expecting you upstairs," Tom answered her silent question. He gave the top of her head a quick kiss and directed her toward the door before returning to work.

She scaled the stairs quickly still elated after her time with Adrien, but the closer she got to the front door of her home the more she wondered what her mother needed to tell her. She remembered her short conversation at breakfast earlier. The pebble of worry began to feel heavy in her gut. It became a boulder the second she locked eyes with her mother, the woman's face faintly grim.

"Come over here, honey. I have something to tell you." Sabine patted the spot beside her on the couch. The second Marinette sat down the woman took hold of her hands. "Yesterday your great uncle called. He gave me some news that was hard to hear. My mother, your Grandma Yi-Jin, her cancer returned." Marinette felt her mom squeeze her hands before continuing. "The doctors gave her a week. But today I got another call while you were at school."

With eyes downcast, she allowed her mother's words to sink in. Flashes of memories began to flood her mind, images of a small, strong woman whose fair white hair lay pleated into a thin braid hanging over her shoulder. Her round, angelic face housed wise brown eyes forever squinted above rosy cheeks, her lips always lifted in a constant kind smile. It was the same smile Marinette's mother usually wore, one she was told she shared as well.

All Marinette's memories of her were beautiful. It was her grandmother who had given her the big cat pillow, the same one the girl kept in her bed for the last ten years. That gift was given with love and the intention of providing good luck, but that wasn't the only thing her grandmother gave her. Her beaded good luck charm came to mind, the same one she'd leant Adrien. All the times she'd spent with her were filled with laughter and smiles. But smiling now was impossible, especially with the words her mother spoke next.

"She was at peace, surrounded by family as she went."

The words swept across Marinette's mind, leaving her numb.

 _Grandma Yi-Jin passed away… I'll never see her again._

She felt a cold sensation bloom from her stomach up to her chest and into her throat. The sadness was so suffocating it choked her from the inside out. Stinging tears burned at the corner of her eyes and she blinked to see past them. Her eyes looked up and saw how clearly her pain was mirrored in her mother's grey eyes. Reaching out she hugged her mom.

Marinette didn't know who needed the comfort more, but the instant her mother returned the embrace the girl felt her strength leave her, pulling a string of sobs from her chest. Her tears followed, streaming down her face.

All traces of her earlier joy disappeared that afternoon as she sat and tried to understand the change her family had to face. It wasn't a slow change, one they had the time to prepare for, but rather one that wrecked their hearts so suddenly. She wished the crushing grief wouldn't grab hold or linger long… but as it was, the hurt was too fresh to see anything else but the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm happy to be able to update this story pretty quickly, and I hope you continue finding the chapters as engaging as the last. =) Anyhoo, enjoy!

Take Care!

~ The HG

 **Chapter 4**

At the behest of his partner, Chat Noir wrapped his gloved hands around the side of the weighty, oversized horseshoe magnet. Without a word, Ladybug stepped into the tight space between him and the magnet. His chest could feel the muscles of her back and shoulders strain under the lucky charm's weight the second she grabbed it, her svelte but strong hands wrapping around it alongside his.

"Alright, now Chat!" In tandem, they spun the magnet around a few times before sending it up like a boomerang. It caught the green suited villain by surprise as it encircled his torso inside its curve, cutting the man's maniacal laughter short under its weight.

Ladybug jumped away from her feline partner and with an expert flick of a wrist, the heroine shot her yo-yo up after the flying villain, halting his movements as it wrapped around his ankle. Her arm pulled back hard, slamming him down into an iron park bench, the lucky charm pinning him in place. Before the string retracted fully, the heroine was leaping in the air, no spoken word of intent needed. Her feet planted themselves on either side of the monocle wearing man staring at her, grimacing as she fisted her hand into the front of his dress-shirt, yanking the sniveling man out from under the magnet and lifting him to eye level.

"For the first time I'd like to thank you, Hawk Moth!" Grabbing the monocle off the man's face, she addressed the villain beyond the frightened eyes staring back at her, her own blue eyes as hard and cold as steel. "I really needed the distraction."

Chat Noir watched with awe and, if he was honest, a little fear as Ladybug went about crushing the eyewear in her hand, quickly releasing and purifying the akuma. He marveled at how it took her little extra effort to pick up the magnet and toss it into the air to complete the city's restoration, noting that the intensity with which she entered the battle was most likely the source of the adrenaline she needed for such a feat. That magnet was pretty heavy, even for him.

He crossed the park and met her part of the way, touching her fist with his in victory.

"Pound it," they said in unison, her punch a little stronger than normal.

"Hey, love-bug, are you okay?" he asked, rubbing his stinging hand a little. "Something's different tonight."

"Different? How?" she asked, eyeing the increasing crowd of civilians and what looked like a group of reporters coming their way.

"Well," he started, surprised with her actions yet again as she grabbed him by the waist.

"Hold that thought," she said and in a rush they flew through the air, her yo-yo attached to a nearby building. She let go of him as soon as they landed on the roof, yet she didn't stop there as she moved quickly across the rooftops and increasing her distance from the masses. Chat followed her, his worry growing as he saw her move with a speed he could barely keep up with.

"M' lady," he grabbed her arm, gently preventing her from going any further. "What's wrong?"

Ladybug looked at where he held her arm, chest heaving from overexertion. She shut her eyes tight, fighting against the desire to keep moving, to keep running from the ache that took root in her heart earlier that afternoon. And now that she had stopped with nothing else to keep her mind occupied she was scared of facing the ache again.

"I don't know what to do, Chat. I-," she started, her voice suddenly fragile.

The sight of her like this scared him more than the intensely focused girl from before. He took hold of her other arm and turned her to look him in the eyes, his harboring concern in place of their usual mirth.

Ladybug was determined to stay strong and not cry in front of her partner, but she couldn't hold his gaze for too long before falling apart. Instead she cast her eyes toward the horizon. "Why are our powers so limited?" she asked, catching him by surprise.

Their powers were the last thing he imagined would have her so distraught. "Well," he thought, his hands sliding down her arms to hold her hands instead. "They do all they need to do, I guess. We aren't all powerful, but we've saved many people doing what we can."

"We can't save everyone, though," she admitted brokenly. "Hawk Moth posses a real threat, but there are other evils we can't fight off or purify. Those are what I wish to fix, but no matter how powerful I am, I can't."

"It's okay…" he started, trying to find the right words. "It's okay to be bothered by what we can't change." There was an echo of and old pain in his voice. He possessed a wisdom she didn't know he had, drawing her eyes back to him. "Work within your strengths and don't waste time on what's not within your power."

His words breathed strength into her weary frame, lifting her up the more she considered them. Her eyes were lifted to watch his as he regarded the horizon. The green eyes she was accustomed to seeing reflected the last soft rays of the pink and orange sunset.

Chat turned his gaze to the young heroine, catching her watching him. He offered her a small smirk before releasing her hands. In unison their miraculouses started beeping, breaking the tension a little, drawing them to laugh. He turned to leave, but her soft voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You know, Chat, I don't think I've ever told you this, but you're a great friend." Stepping closer she slid her arms under his and around his torso. "Thank you."

He stood there for a second, taking a second to register what was happening before he encircled her shoulders with his arms and returned the hug.

"Anytime, m' lady," he whispered, and reluctantly pulled out of the embrace. He held up his ring, the last paw remaining flashing in alarm, and made his retreat first. Gliding across a couple roofs he dropped down into an alley. His retreat came nearly too late because just soon as his feet touched the asphalt Plagg pulled away from the ring, leaving a regular Adrien standing in the empty alley. Touching his miraculous, he looked up in the direction he left Ladybug, still troubled. He hoped his words had offered her some solace.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, drawing him back to the present. Unlocking it, he found a text sent to him and Nino. It from Alya and that fact led him to believe it was about Marinette. His suspicions were right, but he was not prepared for what he would read.

"Guys, make sure to keep Marinette and her family in your thoughts. I called her but didn't get an answer. I called her house and spoke with Marinette's mom… Mari's grandmother passed away today, and knowing her, she's gotta be heartbroken."

Nino's reply came a few seconds later. "Sure thing, babe. That's rough."

Adrien's phone cast the only light in the alley, highlighting the concern etched in his brow. He wasn't sure what to say, but soon his fingers typed the first thing that came to mind.

"Thanks for letting me know, Alya."

His fingers began moving again, this time dialing Marinette's number. It rang five times before going to her voicemail greeting, her tone light and cheerful. He cringed knowing that at that moment she was far from carefree. He hung up, not able to think of a message to leave.

"What are you going to do, Adrien?" whispered Plagg, the little cat having read the text over his master's shoulder.

"I don't know…" he confessed.

Adrien opened his over-shirt and his kwami tucked himself in near the boy's side, immediately feeling how hard the boy's heart was beating. The little sprite recognized this as evidence of his master's empathetic soul, and this wasn't the first time that day the boy's heart responded to another's distress.

Ladybug's despondent spirit and now Marinette's painful loss had him preoccupied as he walked into the street blending in the small crowd of people walking the sidewalks.

A battle Adrien thought he could never win turned in his favor the day his father allowed him to attend public school. This opened a door to opportunities he never dreamed of. He found a best buddy in Nino, a truthful ally in Alya, and a priceless friend in Marinette… each one a treasure he never knew he needed until they were in his life. They did their part in welcoming and treating him like any other kid their age. Inclusion is what he desired and now that he had it he felt he needed to do his part, the part of a good friend.

With a groan, he realized he couldn't do much for Marinette that night. Looking at his phone again he noted that his evening Chinese lesson was just a half an hour away. He needed to be home before Nino's small apartment was inundated by a swarm of Gabriel Agreste's personal security guards. The thought set him off in a run once the sidewalk cleared enough. As he weaved around people, he couldn't help comparing his experiences with what the raven haired girl must be going through that night.

Slipping into his house, he was greeted only by a silent Natalie who tapped her watch, indicating that he was cutting it close in time. With a nod, he grabbed the tablet she was holding out to him and retreated to the large and mostly empty dining room. With a heavy sigh, he sat himself down where his dinner awaited him and started looking over his lesson, falling quickly into the burdensome routine that pleased his father. He clicked through the study questions, eating small bites of his chicken cordon bleu as he worked. When not even half way done with his meal he pushed the plate aside, unable to find an appetite. He wasn't able to truly concentrate on anything aside from the blue eyed beauty popping into his mind.

He knew what it was to endure in silence, to question ones inability to fix or change things. He had been stripped of a hand to hold or a shoulder to lean on the day his mother disappeared, and though he knew Marinette had a wonderful set of supportive and loving parents, he felt the tug on his own heart to reach out. He had done so as Chat Noir with Ladybug, and he figured he could approach Marinette the same way, if she would let him.

And with that last thought it was settled.

Pushing his chair in, he left his completed Chinese lesson beside his unfinished dinner and made his way to his father's office. After one knock, Adrien didn't wait to be called in before he pushed the door open.

"Father," he started, knowing the man knew of his presence despite not verbally acknowledging it. "I'm done with my Chinese for tonight, and I'm pretty tired so I'm heading to bed early."

The boy waited a second, hoping for a glance or a word of recognition, but he received neither one. With a quiet sigh, Adrien turned to leave. Just as his hand was about to pull the door closed behind him, the surprising sound of his father's voice caused him to pause.

"Adrien," the stoic man's voice called, "get as much rest as you can."

Amazed at the concern, Adrien smiled. "Than—," he started.

"Remember to be ready at 5:30 for your sunrise photo shoot. You need to look your best."

Hope disappeared at his father's cold formality. The green eyed teen answered, with a short "yeah" before closing the door.

The numbing pain of his father's rebuff wasn't unfamiliar, yet it continued to leave him craving the connection he once had with him years ago. His earliest memories of his father's smile faded each time he pushed Adrien away. The day his kind mother vanished the father he had once known had completely disappeared as well.

Retreating to his room he closed his eyes against the familiar sensation that burned in his chest, leaving him heaving for air. The draining loss that consumed him yet again pushed him to transform, thankful his kwami had eaten his fill of cheese the moment they entered his room.

His miraculous had found him at a tipping point, offering him a retreat beyond the pain, a freedom to give others what he so desperately needed himself. He needed saving, someone to grant him a chance of catharsis, even if it just lasted a heartbeat. To ease the pressure of what his life had become he'd provide that cathartic outlet for others.

As Chat Noir he'd seek to help again, hoping the soul he sought to comfort that night would let him in.

…

The cool night air did wonders to soothe her skin, but the buzzing of pain just underneath it was what truly pushed her to keep going. Swinging up to the very top of the Eiffel Tower, she held on and looked out at the glittering lights of Paris stretching as far as she could see. She closed her eyes against the breeze, wishing it would lift away the bitterness of reality along with her tears. The second she felt the pressure in her chest building up again she threw her body into the air, away from the tower, grappling one of the beams with her yo-yo to swing around it. There were very few people around, most of them already asleep like the rest of the city, giving her the privacy she desired to move without curious eyes following her.

All was quiet aside from the insistent thoughts blaring across her mind's eye. No matter how much she wanted to continue moving around in the cover of night she had to go home. No exertion would change a thing. Yet unbeknownst to her, a familiar set of sharp eyes caught sight of her.

Chat Noir had seen a familiar flash of red streaking across the skyline about four blocks away. He was on his way to check on Marinette when Paris' savior swung into view in the distance, stopping him. Something about her had him mesmerized more than normal as she sailed across the sky, graceful in her motions and forceful with her speed. It was beautiful but melancholic… she had the same sense about her as earlier that day.

He was about to follow her when she flipped and changed direction in mid-air, swinging around a chimney and toward him. He ducked, hiding behind the raised roof edge of the apartment building he was on. Nervous at the possibility of her being upset with him, the cat watched on, only his eyes visible, and what he just saw had him all the more curious. Ladybug had swung and landed on the same roof he had in mind to reach. Within seconds she disappeared through the deck's skylight and into the room below.

 _She went in Marinette's room._ Amidst it all, with eyes wide and heart pounding from the cacophony of loud conclusions, one in particular being louder than the others.

The masked hero was unable to keep himself from darting forward, his eyes fixed on his destination. He leapt over the edge of yet another building, quickly landing with perfect balance on the thin iron railing. His boot clad feet carefully touched the wooden deck of the balcony; his steps were slow as he considered that conclusion.

His head buzzed with the revelation his eyes had just witnessed. He swallowed nervously.

 _Guess it's true of all cats…_ Stepping closer to the skylight, he finished his thought.

 _My curiosity just might get me killed._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading my story! I'm humbled to see that people enjoy my writing… I'm using this as an exercise to get back into writing professionally. Each and every comment and constructive criticism is dully noted and will just go into helping me improve my writing. I appreciate all those who've added this to their favorites list as well as their watch lists.

Sorry for the later update, though. It was a busy week/weekend for my family. I'm currently working hard on the next chapters and hope to have them out just as soon as I edit and polish them.

Again, thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

~The HG

 **Chapter 5**

Lashes fluttered to take in the picture before her. Blinking more, her eyes burned and felt stiff and paper dry, matching the arid state of her throat. With eyes sweeping further into the room, she continued piecing things together.

She was reclining on the chaise in her room, the stillness of the night perfectly in tune with the soft glow emitted from the stringed lights hung above her desk. Outside her windows the streets below were as quiet as expected of the late hour. As her senses awoke with every passing second she registered a comforting warmth across her belly, along her legs, and against her back, one that was so pleasant that it beckoned her eyes to close again; that is, until she felt the soft wisp of breathing grazing her cheek.

Her eyes became wide as she acknowledged that there, around her waist, were a boy's bare, slender yet sturdy arms. Her breath caught in her chest as she registered the rise and fall of breathing against her back, accompanied by a heartbeat thrumming comfortably along with hers.

 _This is nice,_ she thought. As if in agreement with her musings, the arms tightened in their hold for a second as their owner sighed sleepily, stirring the hair at the nape of her neck. It sent a shiver down Marinette's skin, waking her further and allowing her to recall what led up to this.

 _Chat…_ she remembered, growing a bit embarrassed.

Her fluttering lashes closed as the hours from earlier began replaying in her mind.

…

She'd told her parents she was going to bed early, and she even turned off her light as proof. Yet with all that plagued her mind she couldn't exactly sleep. Tikki, the ever encouraging voice of wisdom, stayed quiet after snuggling against her owner's balled up hands. After placing a soft kiss to Marinette's cheek, the kwami retreated to the earrings upon the girl's whispered command.

As Ladybug she ran the rooftops, letting her tears loose as he moved around the city. She was sad but unwilling to lose herself in it. The girl also knew better than or deny it entirely. She had to brave through it no matter how much it hurt, pushing her to swing around in the night for a while before heading back home, working her body to the point it became as wearied as her heart and mind.

A few minutes passed after she got home, transforming back to her PJ clad self, before a soft tapping sounded from the skylight above her bed, followed by a white piece of paper being pressed to the window pane. She had a feeling she knew who it was as she climbed the stairs. The words were written in black marker and read, "Do you take in strays?"

With a small smile, Marinette went to open the skylight, letting the black cat in. She was already descending the stairs to the lower part of her room by the time he softly landed in a crouch on her bed.

"How are you tonight, Princess?" Chat Noir asked lightly.

She stopped, back still turned to him, and wiped at her eyes.

Her response was impulsive, but not convincing. "I'm okay, Chat…" His silence was enough of an answer, drawing her to look at him. His head was cocked to the side, face serious with concern.

She hadn't been in the mood to talk just a second ago, but she realized Chat's interruption was a welcome one. Their conversation from earlier that day helped her a great deal. And this time it was different since she wasn't worried to show him this side of her. It was easier to drop her courageous front as Marinette, yet it was still difficult to fully let go.

"It's not important," she threw him a quick smile, but she still wasn't able to look him in the eye.

Chat Noir's throat tightened at the sight of her as she sat down on her pink chaise, her shoulders tired and hunched forward. She lifted fingers to slowly turn the pages of what he noticed was a picture album. Despite the dimly lit room, his heightened eyesight allowed him to see every detail in front of him. He saw many things, but the most heart-wrenching were the glimmering trails that streamed down along her pale cheeks.

He sat down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It must be important, Marinette. I'm a paw-some listener, you know," he joked lightly.

Marinette tried to smile, but as she met his green gaze she tried to keep the tears from spilling, but they flowed free just once she gave up fighting against them. Averting her eyes, she wiped the tears away as fast as she could.

A few long seconds passed before she spoke up, her voice hushed. "My grandmother was sick."

Chat watched as the girl lifted a finger to trace the image of a grey haired woman. Her wrinkled face was lit up in great joy as a little, smiling Marinette sat on her lap. The five year old held up something, her face full of glee at her accomplishment. The boy recognized that between her little fingers hung the lucky charm bracelet she had let him borrow the first time he came to her house as Adrien.

When Marinette spoke, she felt the cold sense that accompanied bearing ones soul. She knew that such honesty would leave her insecurities raw and out in the open, exposed to her friend and partner. Being too tired to try and fight it she sighed, squeezed her eyes shut and continued, voice thick.

"My mom would have left for China as soon as she heard, but she stayed home. The bakery has been so busy and I—I've been too self absorbed to help out like I should," she sighed again.

She lifted heavy blue eyes to rest on the dress form. Upset that the dress had occupied much of her time, she dropped her gaze down to find her hands shaking. She tried to ball her fingers into fists to stop them but she lacked the strength.

"How can I be so selfish?" she whispered, her voice increasingly brittle. "My great-uncle called earlier to let us know…," she choked back a sob and lifted a hand to cover her mouth, unable to finish. A lone tear escaped her eye again and Chat wiped it away. "He let us know that she passed away in her sleep today."

Chat wrapped his arms around her shoulder and hugged her close. "Oh, Marinette… I'm so sorry. "

This evening's earlier conversation with Chat made her come to a depressing understanding. There were limits to her powers as a superhero, but that didn't stop her from wishing she could do more. And here Chat was, doing what he could in offering her his shoulder.

"I've been too busy to help like I should. My mom missed her chance to say goodbye in person… I screwed up," she whispered, burying her face behind her hands. "And now it hurts so much I don't know what to do."

Chat sat there, silent for a minute before speaking his mind.

He lifted one clawed finger, ready to make a point, his voice kind and reassuring. "Okay, number one, you didn't screw up. Your mom loves you and knows you're busy. You couldn't have seen any of this coming." Lifting a second finger, he continued. "And number two, your presence alone will help your mom more than you'll know. Your family seems like the type that sticks together, no matter what happens. And together you'll get through this, coming out stronger and closer than ever."

His voice conveyed a longing Marinette couldn't ignore. She could tell he was speaking from experience having heard this tone before, that familiar yet echoing pain. He was always so jovial and playful that it left the rest of his life a mystery to her… but her insistence that they keep their identities secret from each other meant she could only wonder at what kind of life he had. And since she didn't know who he was she couldn't exactly comfort him in his time of need to the extent that he comforted her. This notion added guilt to the array of emotions swirling inside her. He would be able to open up to her about his life, vent, and confide in her if only he were free to share his secret.

With a shaky breath, she rested her head against his chest, her sobs subsiding as fatigue set in, completely unaware that the boy's breath caught in his chest at her actions.

Though tired, realization set in that he was giving her the very thing he told her she could do for her mother. The presence of a compassionate heart during this time was priceless…

Chat relaxed and slid back against the raised end of the couch. She allowed him to pull her close and center her more comfortably in his hold. He encircled her with his arms, his hold around her waist loose but comfortable.

"I'll be here for you as long as you need me, Princess," he promised.

She breathed a "thank you" before she allowed sleep to claim her.

…

And now, in the darkness of the room she was being held by an equally sweet, yet unmasked Chat Noir.

Her curiosity caused her to pause and consider turning around to see his face, but her better judgment kicked in. His jean clad legs shifted a little on either side of hers, making it difficult to focus. And the warmth of his embrace was so inviting that she wished she was still asleep and able to enjoy it longer. Though now, seeing as she was awake, she was faced with a problem. How was she going to move around and not find out his identity?

She trained her eyes forward, yet they couldn't stop from glancing down at the arms around her waist, her mind constantly reminding her how comfortable she was with them there.

 _I love Adrien, that'll never change. But Chat… he's always been there for me. I can't ignore how important he is to me._

Details became more prominent as she looked at those arms. His smooth skin was an olive tan compared to hers. Without thinking she was lifting his right hand, examining it in what little light her room offered. His fingers were soft and lightly calloused. They were long and slender, unblemished except for a raised line of skin from a small scar lining his knuckles. The glint of silver drew her eye and encouraged her to inspect his miraculous, something she never had the chance to do before. It was interesting how it was a simple silver ring when he wasn't transformed. As she slid a finger across its smooth surface his fingers twitched in her hand. Not wanting to get caught, she gently placed his hand down as he continued to stir. Gently resting her head back against his chest she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

A blush bloomed across her skin when his nose nuzzled the skin just behind her ear. After a few sleepy murmurs his body stirred less and less before stopping completely.

The unmasked Chat Noir woke up, his current situation dawning on him. He was slowly assessing that not only was he not in his room, but cuddled against his chest with his arms around her waist was a sleeping Marinette.

"Oh crap," he suddenly muttered out loud.

His surprise almost elicited a laugh from the girl, but thankfully she continued to pretend to sleep and kept it in. The boy's body shifted as he pulled his legs from around her, his arms still holding her carefully in an attempt to not wake her.

"Plagg," he whispered into the room. Soon a small gust of air swooped past Marinette's nose, and along with it the faint smell of cheese.

"Look what I found," sung an adorable, yet mischievous sounding voice. "They're cheese flavored!"

"Seriously Plagg, you can't just rummage through a girl's room for snacks. Put the crackers back where you found them," the boy ordered in exasperation with who Marinette understood must be his kwami.

Slipping one of his arms behind her back and the other under her legs, he scooted the girl in a more comfortable position on the chaise. Soon the soft caress of a blanket covering her.

Despite keeping her eyes closed she sensed him standing beside her for a moment longer.

He chuckled softly, running the back of his fingers lightly across her cheek. "Remember when Ladybug mentioned that Marinette was cute," he whispered to his kwami, the sprite answering with a snort and laugh as if it were an inside joke. The girl internally bristled at what she thought might be an insult, but another one of his touches quieted her mind. He gently brushed her hair aside and pressed a warm, tender kiss to her forehead. "Cute doesn't begin to cover it," he confessed. "I hope you feel better in the morning, m' lady."

For a second, though, she thought she heard him call her one the endearments he used when addressing Ladybug, but she just couldn't be sure with how hard her heartbeat pounded in her ears. All she could really think of was how soft and warm his lips were where he kissed her.

The shifting sounds of his retreat made her want to reach out, grab his arm and prevent him from leaving, yet that sudden and unexpected thought shocked her from acting upon it. For the first time, the idea of him leaving left a weight in her chest. But this was Chat Noir, the goofy, flirtatious, cocky, ham-of-a-guy she'd known for about a year now. Holding her breath, she opened her eyes just in time to watch his familiar black clad back, swishing tail and all, retreating up and out her skylight. The weight in her chest from before became all the more real once he closed the window, gone into the night.

As she settled deeper into her pillow she made a silent promise to return his kindness someday. The way to do that, however, didn't evade her…

If she were to be the kind of friend he was to her, Marinette had to know who he was underneath the mask.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay, new chapter! Hope you enjoy, and thanks again for reading!

~The HG

P.S. I apologize if it's not as polished as my other chapters, but I figured I'd get this out before my busy weekend steals all my free time. =)

 **Chapter 6**

Her eyes opened to the soft rays of the morning sun, awakening her further the longer she soaked it in. The haze of yesterday hung heavier than ordinary grogginess, but as she pulled herself up and got out of bed she was comforted by one fact; she wasn't alone. The kindness shown to her by her mother, father, and Chat Noir had assured her of it. But it wasn't enough to fully keep the pang of pain at bay once reality set in. Despite it being a new day she still hurt. She had a feeling that the next day and the many days after that would bring more of the same. Marinette lethargically began her routine, her enthusiasm and energy from yesterday morning all but a faint memory.

Tikki did what she could to help her master as much as possible. The tiny fairy made an extra effort to make the morning go smoothly. She zipped about, a speeding light of red flying through the room bringing Marinette a change of clothes, filling the girl's backpack with school essentials, and even making the girl's bed.

"What would I do without you, Tikki?" the dark haired girl kissed the kwami's cheek, again encouraged by another's care. The fairy disappeared in the purse as Marinette made her way downstairs.

Her mother's face lit up at seeing her daughter actually smiling a little and returning her hug with as much strength as with she gave it. Setting a plate of blueberry muffins on the counter, Sabine pulled out a seat for her daughter.

"Honey, if you need to talk at all, remember you've got your father and me here for you."

Marinette allowed a smile to grace her lips, recalling Chat's kind description of her family. They were strong together.

"Mom," she started, frowning as she spoke. "When I was younger I always thought our family was blessed with an incredible amount of good fortune. But now I can't help but think all of that was just immaturity or wishful thinking on my part."

"Oh, sweetheart. Good luck doesn't present itself in the type of situations we face. Instead, it is in the way we respond to them." The woman hugged her daughter's shoulders in a little squeeze. "Grandma Yi-Jin taught us to cherish the time we had with each other, to treasure memories and learn from them. Be kind to those around you, and commit to doing good even when it is the hardest thing to do. Those are but a few virtues she demonstrated in her life."

Marinette closed her eyes, shaking her head at her foolishness. "You and grandma have taught me so much. I am fortunate to have such strong role models."

Kissing her daughter's head, she smiled. "See? If you just look, you can find good fortune all around you." She took a seat and dished out the muffins, placing one in front of her child before taking one herself. The rest of the morning continued in a quiet, comfortable silence as both enjoyed their meal, once in a while trading kind and understanding glances.

…

Even with her mother's words still fresh in her mind, her otherwise short walk to school took longer than normal. For all the physical effort she displayed last night, this morning she was burned out. The school grounds were empty as most of the kids had already reached their classrooms leaving Marinette to walk the grounds alone. The raven haired teenager took a deep breath before stepping the rest of the way into her classroom. Ms. Mendeleiev was already in front getting ready to pass out the math exam, raising her eyebrow at Marinette just as the bell rung.

"Miss Rose, please take your seat," the strict teacher called out, "and Miss Juleka too. Everyone, we are going to begin the test now."

Marinette was caught off guard as the other students ignored the teacher's instructions, nearly everyone getting out of their seats the second they saw her come in. Rose was the first to reach her with round periwinkle eyes sparkling with unshed tears, her small arms wrapping the other girl in a gentle hug. Juleka followed Rose's actions, then Mylene, Ivan, Max… the whole class had gotten up, each one reaching out to add to the growing group hug with the raven haired girl in the middle. Their teacher had stopped instructing them to take their seats at seeing what was happening, no doubt having heard of what happened in the Dupain-Cheng family.

Alya grabbed Nino's hand and yanked him along with her, Adrien following closely. Marinette's eyes were closed against tears, laughing quietly along with everyone offering her their support. Glancing past a few heads to the outside of the group Marinette caught the sweet smile of a certain green eyed boy.

"Thanks everyone," Marinette spoke, touched by their kindness. She glanced around and noticed that one person didn't join the group, but it wasn't a shock that Chloe had stayed in her seat the whole time.

The crowd of friends around her slowly dispersed as the teacher cleared her throat gently, urging them all to take their seats. Marinette was last to move, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She started walking to her own seat when a manicured hand reached out and gently grabbed her left hand, stopping her. Blue-bell eyes turned to see the quiet empathy expressed in the ice blue ones avoiding her. Her surprise increased as the blonde girl gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"My Mémé Gigi passed away a couple years ago. It'll get easier," Chloe's face stayed set ahead, but her eyes glanced up to meet Marinette's, her pale lips upturned in a subtle smile of encouragement.

"Thanks," Marinette said, squeezing her hand back before stepping away.

Alya lifted surprised eyebrows and gestured toward the notorious snob just as the raven haired girl slid into her seat. Marinette smiled and shrugged. She guessed the power of tragedy brought out the hidden goodness of even the most unexpected people.

The rest of class period continued as the other days had. The exam was rather easy for the dark haired heroine, but as she breezed through it high on her classmates' encouragement she noted that it would be nothing compared to the one she'd take in her favorite class tomorrow. She looked forward to being put on the spot, forced to create something spectacular out of thin air within the hour allotted for the test. As she thought of this, her heartache eased up little by little, but the shadow of her grandmother passing was ever present. These accomplishments, these joys she'd experience in life from now on could no longer be shared with her grandmother.

In taking a second to glance around at the faces that comforted her moments ago, Marinette finally understood she was going to be okay. Not today, not tomorrow, but someday she would be able to reflect on her memories of her grandmother with a fondness no sadness could overshadow.

The test came and went, and the kids cleared the classroom just as normal. Marinette was still moving without much urgency, but her heart was lighter than it was when she stepped foot on campus. It still didn't prevent her clumsiness as her elbow knocked into her book bag, the contents thudding to the ground. She jumped into action to pick them up and Adrien had the same idea, causing them to bump heads in the middle as they both bent down.

Rubbing his head, Adrien winced with a laugh.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, mirroring his actions and nursed her own head. "I'm such a mess sometimes," she admitted.

They both reached their hands to gather the books once more, her hand landing on his. This time, unlike with the video game practice, she didn't pull away and neither did he. Her fingertips brushed something cold and smooth, something metal along with his warm skin. She broke eye contact to see he was wearing a silver ring on his right hand… on his ring finger…

He moved to pick up the books and set them on her desk.

A bevy of thoughts sent Marinette's mind on the brink of overload, and the moment Adrien reached down to help her up she saw something, there on his knuckles; it was a small, raised line of a scar running across his skin.

The sound of Adrien's concern pulled her from her thoughts. "You really okay, Marinette? I didn't think we knocked heads that hard, but…"

She didn't respond as she sat there, her blue eyes wide and still staring at his hand. Adrien grinned, noticing her attention focused on his miraculous.

"What, cat got your tongue all of a sudden?" he quietly teased. It was hard to look away once they locked eyes, both sets bright with veiled emotion.

Standing first Adrien offered his hand to help the girl to her feet, and she took it knowing she'd need the help with how dizzy she was all of a sudden. The pieces started falling into place, questions from the past answered and everything making more sense with every second.

A small smirk spread to his lips as he held on to her hand, a sudden urge appearing to test what he could be witnessing behind her large and beautiful eyes. He prayed for his assumption to be right as he lifted up her hand, bending down to meet the back of her knuckles with a kiss.

A piercing scream cut straightened him out of carrying out his action, leaving both of the teens standing in a tense silence. Marinette slowly slid her hand from Adrien's, both unwilling to drop their shared gaze as the same line of thought ran through their minds.

 _What is he going to do?_

 _What is she going to do?_

Both of them started running out the door together but splitting off toward different hidden nooks within the school grounds, each to their own. The intensity of the screaming snatched their attention. They knew that the Akumatized was inside the building and they had to move to transform, fast.

Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared in the basketball court in no time, both looking up and standing at the ready to face whatever was making its way from the principal's office, a scattering of students stemming from there. A handful of kids were zapped by blue bolts of electricity and transformed into robotic versions of themselves, stiff and barely moving.

"Heartless brats, the whole lot of you!" a loud voice boomed, crackling electricity surrounding him, propelling him through the air.

"Monsieur Durant," they both said at the same time, recognizing the normally quiet Robotics Science teacher. His whole body was a dull metallic grey, same color as the robots he was turning the kids into. His blasts started inching closer to the heroes, striking the ground ever nearer to where they stood.

With both jumping out the way, Ladybug split to the left and Chat Noir to the right. The Akumatized teacher landed between them, electricity arcing around him like a shield pushing them to keep their distance.

"M. Durant, you are not a villain!" Ladybug yelled, trying to appeal to his better nature as she ducked under a blue bolt aimed straight for her head.

"The name's Actuator! Give me your miraculouses and I will spare the others!" The villain swept his arm in an arch toward Ladybug, but his movement was deceptive as he continued his swing and released the electric bolt behind him.

Jumping out of the way just as the bolt skimmed just above his head, Chat Noir was in shock with how close it came, the charge having left his blonde hair a little frizzy. Landing in a crouch a several feet away, the hero tried to pat his hair smooth. Scowling at the villain, he disagreed with his partner, "Nope, nope, he's definitely a villain."

Ladybug shot her yo-yo out and grappled onto the nearest basketball hoop, pulling up and out of the way of another blast.

After a few minutes of continued back and forth, Ladybug realized that they were limited in their attacks against the teacher. Chat did little with his bo-staff knowing it was a great conductor for the electricity flying around them. With a shout, Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm, finding a pair of rubber gloves fluttering down into her hands. Her eyes soon found the solution.

"Chat, over there!" she nodded toward the drinking fountain near one of the staircases, swinging over to it first. Chat jumped into the air, flipping and narrowly escaping another one of Actuator's charges passing to his left.

Ladybug pushed the button to test the water, but it squirted out farther than she had expected, dousing the black cat. His green eyes shot her an annoyed glance, but he smiled after he shook the water off in her direction. He soon received the same annoyed look he'd given her.

"Okay, playtime's over Kitty." She reached out and grabbed his hand holding his staff. "Get your staff here near the spout and I'll tell you when to extend it toward him."

Chat's eyes lit up in understanding, putting on the glove she held out to him.

Actuator sauntered their way, walking straight into the duo's plan. Just as he lifted a hand, Chat Noir and Ladybug ducked behind the drinking fountain. Her gloved hand turned on the water right after Chat slammed his staff on the drinking fountain, extending it enough to strike the villain through his barrier.

The shock intended for the duo was sent back to The Actuator's metallic body, immediately short-circuiting him. He sank to his knees, smoke rising from his body. Ladybug ran over, grabbed the remote clipped to the man's belt and threw it to the ground, crushing it with her heel. Within seconds, the Akuma was purified and everything and everyone was restored to normal.

Chat Noir grabbed Ladybug's hand and ran off to the cover offered under some stairs. He let go, his chest heaving from the run. He could hear her breathing as hard he was, pleased yet again to share another victory. Both their bodies buzzed with a mutual excitement, mirrored in their wide smiles and bright eyes.

This time the battle had been different, and now that their minds had the time to think, realization began to sink in.

"We make a purr-fect team as always, m' lady," Chat grinned, running his clawed hand through his stylishly disheveled hair. He lifted his arm straight out, his hand balled into a fist.

Ladybug smiled back with a nod, lifting her hand to match his.

"Pound it!" they said in unison, but this time their hands stayed touching for longer than normal. Chat Noir unfolded his fingers and smoothed out Ladybug's fist as well, threading his fingers through hers.

Ladybug's eyes widened as he pulled her to him, his other hand lifting to cradle the side of her face, her free hand rising to rest flat against his chest. Both of them were still breathing hard but physical exertion had nothing to do with it.

For the first time ever, Ladybug's eyes mirrored the adoration Chat always regarded her with. For the first time, she wasn't ignoring or shying away from his advances as he drew his face closer to hers, their eyes closing as the space between them slowly disappeared.

One black ear twitched in the direction of a couple gasps and an exclamation of "oh my God", stopping Chat an inch shy of Ladybug's lips. She was so close he could feel her trembling, hot breath waft across his own lips, making his reluctant retreat all the more difficult.

"We've got an audience," he whispered as he drew back, his eyes easily finding the pair of bespectacled culprits watching them from under the adjacent staircase across the way, a phone held up in a perfect angle to record their private moment for all to see on the Ladyblog.

"What?" Ladybug breathed with eyes half lidded. Her mind was lost in a blissful daze, yet the beeping of her miraculous soon remedied that. She stepped back a few paces, just as reluctant to break contact with her black clad partner. Their eyes met for a brief second before she ran off.

Ladybug didn't look behind her, but she knew that Chat had gone his own way to transform back too. And as she ran she felt it again, that feeling of heaviness in her chest she had the other night when he left her room… yet unlike before, the discomfort was more painful. This, mingled with a score of other feelings, left her lightheaded. She reached the empty girl's locker room just as Tikki pulled away from the miraculous. Marinette walked over to nearest locker, pressing her warm forehead against the cool metal.

"Adrien," she breathed the name. "Tikki, it's been him all this time," the girl whispered, her eyes closing against the dizziness that came with voicing her thoughts. Her dreams were materializing. "What do I do now?"

The kwami smiled, obviously happy. "You talk to him, that's what you do. Your identities would be revealed on their own when the right time came around, and this was it."

Marinette's brow furrowed in confusion, and once the fairy saw this she explained the revelation further. "You needed him as Marinette, and as Adrien he must need you too. Wearing the masks allows you to bond in battle, but that has its limits. You two must have reached that point."

"Why didn't you tell me about this? You told me no one should know my secret identity…" Marinette turned around, pressing her back to the locker before sliding down to the ground with a thud. Her face came to rest against her bent knees.

"Yes, but there are exceptions... Providence directs such things and reveals them in time." Tikki touched the girl's cheek, drawing her attention. "It's a good thing, right?"

Marinette sighed with a small smile. "You have no idea, Tikki. But it's so…so overwhelming."

Tikki was the first to hear the patter of footsteps out in the hallways, nudging her master's cheek.

"Overwhelming or not, we need to get going."

Marinette nodded her understanding and got up, sneaking outside to blend in with the other students who were walking about the campus. All around her students were talking about the safety type drill that would be implemented the next school year in order to quell the fears of students and parents, hoping to prepare them in case another attack on the school grounds. The raven-haired girl thought it was a smart idea, but she needed to dwell on other things like retrieving her stuff while avoiding any suspicion from any of the student body or staff, but as she entered the classroom she realized another thing; she might cross paths with Adrien.

Her large blue eyes assessed the room as she entered it and saw that neither he nor his dark grey messenger bag were there. Her backpack was still there alongside the stacked books. What was new was the small, square green sticky paper on top of them. Written in beautiful handwriting was a note of few words:

 _We'll talk soon, I promise._

 _\- A_

Marinette peeled the note from her book and read it over and over, finding it hard to stop her hand from shaking as she ran a finger across the words. If seeing the boy's small message had this effect on her, what would hearing his voice do? Forget that... How would she be the next time she'd see him face to face?

They had almost kissed just a short time ago, and as she thought about it a flash of something else came to mind; her first kiss happened on Valentine's Day. As she thought about it she could feel her breathing quicken along with her heartbeat.

The kwami could sense an inevitable, classic Marinette freak-out on its way. "Keep it together now. You've got this, Marinette," came the muffled, but encouraging words of her kwami, the sprite comfortably hidden in the girl's purse.

Shaking her head a couple times Marinette collected her thoughts and pumped a small fist in the air in front of herself.

"Yeah, I've got this," she said in an attempt to convince her kwami or herself, she wasn't quite sure. She expected that the only time she'd straighten it all out would be in Adrien's presence.

Unknowingly, as the boy had utterly and irrevocably captured her heart, she had stolen his. The enormity of these subtle, but beautiful crimes finally started coming to light.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to check out my story. It's been fun reading all your reviews as well! I'm excited to share my writing and humbled to see others interested in it.

Hope this update is to your liking… I had fun including characters I normally don't write much about. =)

Take care and enjoy!

~The HG

 **Chapter 7**

The reflection of his green eyes stared back at him from his phone's black screen. He was hoping for something to happen, something to appear. Be it a message or the courage to call the girl constantly running through his mind. He'd take any sign that what happened yesterday at school wasn't just some fantasy dreamed up by his love starved mind, it didn't matter. He wanted to do something to the point he didn't get a second of sleep at night.

He couldn't help but think himself pathetic. Instead of focusing on getting the right shots done for the photo-shoot, Adrien was thinking up ways to see Marinette. His day was booked solid since his father found out he didn't have any finals that day. From the photo-shoot he needed to go straight to his extra fencing practice and karate class after that. Yet no break came in going home. There he had a fitting arranged for his father's summer fashion line.

"More sultry and pouting, less sad and pathetic," the photographer commanded, resting his camera aside on a fold out stool. "Turn that boredom into a longing that captivates those beyond the camera. I don't know, maybe think of something you can't live without," he tossed in, unknowing that his words truly caused a spark.

Adrien zeroed in on something without much effort, an image he had no idea would mean so much to him. It was the first day he met Marinette and the first time he strived to make a friend. There was something about her that made him need to explain that he wasn't a bully when he was only trying to be kind and remove the gum from her seat, the gum that Chloe and Sabrina put there. He was determined to have this specific girl understand a bit of who he really was.

And in the seconds it took for the thunder to clap, he saw a glimpse of a connection in the depths of her beautiful, unblinking blue eyes as they held his. She saw the real him, and in her he saw something unfamiliar, yet captivating. All he knew that day was he couldn't live without her friendship, but it was more than that now. He realized he couldn't live without _her_.

Soon all the pictures were perfect for the photographer who mentally patted himself on the back. He and his two man crew packed up the equipment, leaving the teen to do as he pleased.

Adrien sat on a nearby bench still in his photo-shoot clothes. He stretched out his cuffed, dark denim clad legs and felt the slight weight of the black sneakers pull his feet back to the pavement. With a yawn he reached his arms up as far as they could toward the sky. His eyes focused past his outstretched fingers as the shade of the sky faded from slate to cerulean. His emerald eyes moved to the Eiffel Tower as the earliest signs of sunlight streamed through the beams near its point, adding a warm marigold to the colors of the wakening city. It was summer, and yet a chill still hung to the early morning air, drawing the model to shiver. He buttoned the top button of his white, cotton dress shirt and pulled up the collar of his camel suede coat. He hugged himself as a cool breeze blew past him, bringing him to wish he had a cup of hot coffee or cocoa to warm him up.

Or maybe a warm, buttery croissant was what he needed.

The blonde shot up and ran to the car waiting for him, reaching it with a flushed excitement he had to restrain the moment he entered the car, his bodyguard shooting him a glare. Adrien wasn't the only one who disliked early morning shoots.

"Hey, how about we stop by a bakery before heading to my fencing practice. I'm sure we have a few minutes to spare," he suggested, hope filling his green eyes.

With a small smile, the large man started the car and headed off in the direction of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. The man was the strong and silent type, but he was also observant and pretty easy to get along with.

Adrien fidgeted in his seat, folding down his coat's collar, smoothing his hands over imaginary wrinkles in his jeans… He had never craved a croissant more in his life than he did in that moment. Just as soon as they pulled up to the curb, he eagerly grabbed at the door handle, earning him another look of annoyance from his driver. With a quick grin, the boy opened the door slowly and got out, making sure he walked at a normal pace as he entered the shop.

The smell of fresh baked goods surrounded the teenager as he entered, and the smile the mustached man greeted him with from behind the counter was just as pleasant.

"Good morning, young man," Tom spoke, his voice as kind as ever. "How can I help you?"

Adrien smiled in return. "Good morning, sir. I'd like a couple croissants, please."

"Sure thing," the baker answered, grabbing a paper bag and some tongs.

Tom watched as the boy's eyes occasionally flickered to the door that led upstairs to the apartment above, and he couldn't conceal his amusement as he realized why.

"Marinette usually isn't up this early. Adrien, right? Nice to see you again, young man."

The boy swallowed against his nerves, a little embarrassed at having his thoughts so easily read by the girl's father.

"Nice to see you, too," he smiled and paid for the croissants.

As Tom's big hand held out the paper bag, he thought of something Marinette might scold him for later, but it was just too good. Besides, as a father of a daughter he couldn't pass up this chance at fun.

"I hear you are taking my little girl to the dance tomorrow," he stated. His grin widened with amusement as the blonde-haired boy squirmed a bit.

The large man stayed quiet as he waited for a reply. He folded his arms over his broad chest, his smile disappearing slowly as he fixed the boy with an unwavering stare.

Adrien swallowed again.

"Y—yes, sir," the boy stuttered, unable to think of more to say. The silence was growing thicker and more uncomfortable with every second M. Dupain didn't respond, prompting Adrien to speak the first thing that came to mind. "Um, would it have been better if I had asked you for permission first?"

Tom couldn't keep it up any longer, breaking out in a large, friendly smile. Laughing, he shook his head and came around from behind the counter, his big hand clapping the boy on the back.

"No, son, you didn't need my permission. Now, it'd be a different story if you were asking for her hand in marriage," the big man laughed, drawing a strained laugh from the boy. "But we are years away from that type of talk, many, _many_ years."

Adrien's eyes went wide, feeling even more uncomfortable with the turn in conversation. Nodding his understanding, he was relived to see another customer step in the bakery, creating a distraction. Plastering a big smile on his blushing face, Adrien took the chance to step away from the baker.

"Thanks for the croissants, M. Dupain. Please tell Marinette I said hi!" he spoke quickly, and after a short wave the boy disappeared.

Clutching the croissants to his chest, Adrien couldn't help but laugh as he climbed back into the car, relieved to be away from the scrutiny of the girl's father.

The girl named Marinette.

With how he felt about the girl with blue-bell eyes he knew he very well would be visiting M. Dupain in the future. And though this attempt at seeing her face this morning was a bust, he got a yummy treat to munch on out of it.

"Don't tell my father or Natalie about this. They'd freak if they found out I cheated on my diet." He grabbed a croissant and passed the bag to his driver. "It'll be our little secret, right?"

With a growl, Adrien's bodyguard took it, and for a second Adrien's hope faltered, but once the big man smelled the bag's contents a smile spread across his large face.

Adrien was relieved, taking his first bite of the buttery bread. While the pastry melted in his mouth, the blonde's mind flashed back to the last time he'd tasted this deliciousness… it came with the brush of Marinette's fair fingertips against his lips.

The boy sat back with a heavy sigh, casting longing eyes out the window and up at the corner apartment above the bakery. His princess was asleep in there, and his heart couldn't stop pounding at the thought of her. Though their relationship had never been closer than it was now with barriers gone that once kept them apart, in their place arose more obstacles making every hour away from her even more unbearable.

For the rest of the drive Adrien ate his croissant in silence, painfully aware of how the ache in his chest increased the further they drove away.

…

Marinette murmured restlessly, facedown against the middle of her cat pillow. A crashing sound downstairs made the girl fly out of her bed, her head still groggy but adrenaline quickly washing it away as she stood on her mattress, messy pigtails crooked while holding a steady fighting stance. Her blue eyes scanned her room before she jumped down her stairs to the lower part of her room, her hand quickly yanking her door open. Poking her head out first, she surmised that nothing nefarious was going on and descended the stairs.

"Are you alright, Mom?" Marinette asked, her sleepiness catching up to her with a yawn.

"I'm fine, honey. I just needed to get something for the bakery, but I knocked over some things off the counter. You don't need to worry." Sabine eyed her slouching figure of her daughter with an amused smile. "You've got another hour before you normally get up. Go and see what sleep you can get until then."

"O-," the girl started, stifling a yawn, she finished with "-kay…" Marinette shuffled her way back to her room. She eyed her bed, but resigned to flop on her chaise instead. She knew she wouldn't get any more sleep because she'd been up almost every hour checking the time on her phone. The day couldn't come fast enough for the girl who was a mess of emotions. Her mind was still whirling at the revelation of Adrien being Chat Noir and its implications.

Her phone buzzed from on her bed, forcing the girl to climb the stairs to retrieve it. Her heart pounded at the idea it could be a message from _him_. She returned to her chaise before she turned on the phone to see Alya's picture on the screen and couldn't help but smile. Her friend's message started with a ton of exclamation points followed by a link to her latest blog entry. It was of a video entitled "Robotic Chaos to Chemistry."

Marinette's cheeks heated up as she watched herself and Chat Noir from an observer's perspective. As the video rolled it reached the end of the battle and continued on. A knot appeared in Marinette's throat as she knew what was coming next.

Alya's narration cut in, quieter than when she was reporting on the battle. "Are we witnessing a new chapter in the lives of our superheroes?"

As Marinette watched it play out she remembered what it felt like to have Chat Noir pull her close, caress her cheek, and with that gentle hand lead her face toward his.

Her chest ached as she watched on, wishing it didn't end the way she knew it did. She could practically feel the heat of his lips just a breath away from hers as the moment played out in front of her. It all transpired in a shorter time than what she remembered, but having been in the middle of it would give that impression.

The video cut out just after the kiss was cut short of happening, Alya's exclamation having put a halt to it.

Marinette plopped face first in a nearby pillow, mortified her best friend caught all of that on video. And had it not been interrupted... The girl groaned in her pillow, embarrassed with how much she wanted that kiss. Her desire was a hundred times greater yesterday than it had been during the filming of Nino's short movie and the knowledge of that made her feel lightheaded.

It was because it wasn't scripted; Adrien moved of his own volition. He wanted to kiss her.

The teen flopped on her back, staring at the ceiling while her breathing calmed down. She wanted to do what Tikki had told her to do yesterday and see him, but it didn't look to be possible today. Knowing his schedule to some degree, she understood his many responsibilities left him little free time. And she cringed as she realized she complained to Chat Noir about her lack of extra time a few days ago… she had no idea how much more stressed his life was. This just made her remember her promise; she was going to be there for him, and now she could do this standing beside him rather than from far away.

Sitting up, her dress form came into view. Her dress was nearly done and she had the urge to finish it and sort her thoughts further while her hands worked. About 45 minutes remained before her alarm went off and she needed to get ready for school, but with her sudden motivation finishing her dress wouldn't be a problem.

 _Alya was right,_ Marinette thought, her hands expertly guiding the fabric under the needle of her sewing machine. _There definitely is someone who'd appreciate this dress more._

The girl finally stepped back, pulling the elastic out of her pigtails. She combed a few tangles out of the ends of her hair with her fingers as she looked over her creation, satisfaction soon twinkling behind her blue eyes.

The rest of the morning went on without a hitch, aside from her nearly choking on a mouthful of milk when her father causally mentioned how Adrien stopped by the bakery earlier.

"He told me to tell you he said hi," her father said, with a slight frown. "Aren't you going to see him at school?"

"Not today," she replied, unable to hide her disappointment. "His father had him excused from the final due to his involvement in the fashion industry."

"Guess that's why he was so fashionable this morning. It was like he walked straight out of one of those magazines you have lying around," the man mused out loud, amused with the embarrassed flush on his daughter's cheeks.

"Oh, Papa…" she shook her head, knowing he was just teasing her. But she would admit she was sad to have missed the sight of him in full work regalia. The boy's father knew fashion and she'd always admired his work. The designs appealed to her even more lately due to the boy usually debuting them.

And that's where she forced her imaginings to stop. Her father was still present. She changed the subject as soon as she got a hold of herself.

"I'll be home to help with the bakery as soon as I can."

Tom gave the girl a gentle pat on the head. "What did I do to deserve such a wonderful daughter?"

Marinette laughed quietly with a smile. The comments that Chat had voiced came whispering back to her every time her family did something to confirm them; she did have a strong family, and their bond was one she couldn't imagine living without.

She felt a sudden pang of pain as her mind took her somewhere she'd rather not dwell. The frigid thought came at remembering the loss of a great pillar in the family. Glancing around, the girl saw signs of luggage being packed. Her mother would be boarding a plane to China tomorrow morning, and Marinette wished she could go as well. Her hands were tied, though, by responsibilities both known and secret.

One of those responsibilities called for her attention, making her swallow her last bits of toast with what remained of her milk. She had to get moving if she was to get to school on time.

…

"I'm ready for summer break already. Can we skip our P.E. final tomorrow and head straight into vacation?" Alya complained, draping herself on Marinette's arm as they exited their design class. "That was draining…"

Marinette smiled at her friend, no word of comment on her lips since she found the exam fairly easy. This subject was right up her alley, so it wasn't a surprise to anyone that she was the first to finish and submit her design for a full summer ensemble. The rest of the test period went on with the girl waiting outside of the classroom, sitting against the brick wall while lost in thought. Alya had to clear her throat in front of her friend to get her attention.

"I took a peek at your design and saw that you were working in mostly black today. A bit unlike you," Alya noted, detaching herself from the other girl's arm.

Marinette shrugged with a small smile appearing on her lips. "I wanted to try something new."

"Speaking of something new, did you see the Ladyblog today? I've never had a video receive so many hits before." Alya noticed how red Marinette became, chalking it up to the video's content. "Pretty steamy way to find out Paris' superheroes are an item, right."

"Huh, steamy…" Marinette was amazed she was able to keep her voice from shaking. She decided to change the subject before her heart beat crazier than it already was. She coughed once, intent on changing the subject. "So, what does your dress for the dance look like?

"Ooo, girl!" the brunette gushed, taking the bait. "It's tangerine orange, floor length with a mermaid flair at the bottom."

"Nino will be struck speechless," Marinette giggled.

Alya winked. "That's the plan, and how about yours?"

"Still a secret, but it's done. I just need to make sure everything else is ready." Counting off the other things she needed to do on her fingers, she ended on a quieter note. "I hope Adrien likes it."

Catching the change in tone, Alya took the girl blocked her friend's way and kindly took a hold of her shoulders. "What's up, girl?"

"It might be dumb, but I missed seeing him in class." Marinette let out a pathetic laugh, "He's busy today, and I won't see him until he picks me up for the dance tomorrow. With summer coming I can't imagine his schedule freeing up much."

"You're not as tongue-tied around him anymore, so just call him. I'm sure you can find a small crack of time in his schedule. You've probably got it memorized, anyway."

"Not memorized, only written down…" Marinette thanked her friend with a hug, earning a laugh in return. They'd reached the stairs by this time, and the pair of friends waved as they parted.

The raven haired teenager jogged over to the bakery, ready to help in whatever capacity was needed. As she pushed the door open with her shoulder her fingers were texting a quick message, not wanting to disturb Adrien with a call since he was probably in his fencing or karate class at the moment. Trading her dark grey over-shirt for an apron, she paused and glanced at her phone one more time before dropping in the large front pocket and getting to work.

Tom watched his daughter with a proud heart. Not only was his daughter growing to be a kind and beautiful young woman, he could see her passion to help others on full display as she interacted with the customers. None of her smiles or kind words were forced or feigned. She was a genuinely thoughtful person and he couldn't help but smile at how responsible she had become.

Marinette caught him looking at her and flashed him a big smile before returning her attention to replenishing the macaroons inside their glass display.

Tom smiled in return, amazed at how he could feel both joy and dread simultaneously, especially when he considered the last fifteen years. He turned away to retrieve a batch of baguettes from the oven, one thought in his mind as he worked.

 _Don't grow up too fast, my little one._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter may not be as edited as the previous ones, but life's been crazy demanding as of late and I haven't had as much time as before to devote to this story. Hope it's still good! =)

Take care, everyone!

~The HG

 **Chapter 8**

An incessant buzzing cut into the normal hum of the bakery and activity of last minute customers. Tom looked around, thinking any second whoever owned the phone making that noise would pick it up, yet no one moved to do so. The noise grew louder as Marinette walked past him with a tray of chocolate chip cookies hot from the oven. His big hands slipped on a pair of oven mitts and pulled the tray from the girl's hands before she could place the sweets on some cooling wire racks. This shook her out of her hyper focused work mode and got her attention. He then gestured toward her apron with his chin, aware she was oblivious that the sound was coming from her.

"Oh, sorry," Marinette cringed and fished her phone from her pocket. "I'll take this in the back." Slinking away to the bakery's pantry, she remembered the text she sent before she became busy with the bakery. She had been so intent on working as much as possible so as to help her mother who was set to leave in the next morning. But the buzzing sound of her phone brought her attention back to something she didn't want distracting her, and amazingly she hadn't, at least not until now.

The short text she had sent as she got home read, "Can I see you?" Slipping her mitts off, she saw his reply was in the form of his own question.

"Do you want to come over for dinner around 7?"

Her hands shook as she read it and nearly dropped her phone, especially when realizing 7PM was a little more than a half an hour away. Even though she was still staring at her phone she started walking. Actually, it was more of a run that was stopped cold as she slammed straight into her father's back. Thankfully he wasn't carrying anything or else he would have dropped it.

"What's the hurry, Marinette?" he asked, surprised.

"This…," she said, rubbing her sore nose as she held up her phone for her father to read. "I know it is short notice, but can I?"

He nodded, but she paused as he fixed her with a serious look. "Your mother has last say, though."

Marinette stood on the tip of her toes to kiss the man's cheek. "Thank you, Papa!" It didn't take her long to run up the stairs and burst into the apartment, startling her mother as she did so.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but this!" She held her phone up just as she did for her father, earning a laugh and shake of the head from her mother.

"You can go. I have a delivery to make so I'll give you a ride. Be ready in 15 minutes."

With a squeak of joy, Marinette gave her mother a quick hug before dashing up to her room.

Her fingers were shaking as she sent Adrien her answer. "I'll be there."

It wasn't long before Adrien wrote back. "Great! See you soon."

Before Tikki could say anything, her master was looking through the closet, shuffling through her clothes in a rush.

Marinette stepped back, wringing her hands. "I'm such a mess right now… Tikki, help me!"

Her kwami giggled, and disappeared into the clothes, phasing through them and emerging with a skirt and blouse. Marinette stared, impressed with how quickly the little fairy was able to find the perfect outfit.

"Breathe, and be your normal, amazing self," Tikki chirped, laying the clothes on the chaise.

Taking a deep breathe, Marinette changed her clothes and walked to her small bathroom to wash up. As she finished drying her hands, she paused to take in her reflection for a second. Her fingers undid her hair from her usual pigtails, allowing it to drape down her the top of her back. Brushing it, she thought about the events of the past week. It came over her in a bittersweet wave, burning in her eyes as tears of joy and grief fought to be released. Shaking her head, she breathed in deep and let it out slowly, regaining composure.

After stepping back into her room, Marinette twirled. "Tikki, what do you think?"

"My pretty Marinette," the kwami answered, snuggling up against the girl's cheek before disappearing into the little pink purse.

…

Marinette couldn't stop from shaking her legs, making the box she held on her lap squeak with every movement as they drove to Adrien's house.

Sabine smirked at seeing how adorably nervous her daughter was. She reached over one hand and patted Marinette's shoulder, distracting the girl out of her nerves. 

Blue eyes met calm grey and were immediately comforted. Marinette touched her mother's hand and turned her eyes back to the road, immediately recognizing the tall walls surrounding a mansion just ahead. Soon, they pulled up to the curb and stopped.

With a quick wave to her mother, Marinette exited the car and walked up to the security gate, her hands firmly gripping the box of cupcakes. Pressing the red doorbell on the intercom, she rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited for a response.

A camera popped out of the wall, adjusting toward the girl as a familiar female voice spoke. "Agreste residence. State your name and business."

Marinette remembered hearing this voice before. It was the same woman who answered the day she came to deliver Adrien's birthday present.

Swallowing at the dryness in her throat, she spoke up. "Hi, um… I'm Marinette. Adrien invited me over...?"

A few seconds of pause stretched on before the woman responded, "You may come in." There was a click noise and Marinette noticed a man-door nearby.

"Thank you," she shot back at the camera before she walked to the door, opening it and stepping in. She wanted to run up the steps leading to front doors, but also didn't want to seem overly excited. Deciding on playing it as cool as she could, she walked up carefully, praying her sandaled feet wouldn't slip on the slick concrete steps.

With a deep breath, she lifted a fist to knock, but before she made contact the large oak wood door was swung open, revealing an out of breath Adrien on the other side. He stood there smiling, his green eyes large and excited. He was bare foot and clothed in a pair of un-hemmed black slacks and an unbuttoned light teal dress-shirt. He must have rushed to get the door, Marinette noted, as she saw his bare chest heaving from the effort. Her blushing cheeks and slightly gaping mouth must have made Adrien aware of his state of dress, something that completely escaped him the second he heard his guest had arrived. He pinched his shirt closed in a quick motion, his face tinged with pink under the girl's gaze.

"Hi, come on in," he moved and motioned her inside. His fingers hiked up his pant legs so as to not step on them or the pins already set in the fabric. He followed Marinette into the sparsely decorated foyer but stopped just as she bent down to place the box she carried on the floor.

Without time for him to question her actions, Marinette swept her skirt neatly under her as she sat on it, her legs demurely set off to one side. Taking the bottom of one of the slacks in her hands, she laughed, "Seems like you were in the middle of something… sorry if I'm early." Her eyes were fixed on what she was doing as her nimble hands expertly tucked and weaved the pins in the material.

Adrien was silent as he watched her, his heart swelling at how thoughtful and skilled she was as she worked. He also noticed what a vision of incredible cuteness she was in her black knee-length pleated skirt and sheer mint green long sleeved blouse. There was a fitted black tank-top under it, allowing for modesty with a small glimpse of her cream skin. It was such a beautiful contrast to her thick, midnight blue locks, one side pinned with a silver flower clip while the rest flowed loose around her shoulders. It was the first time he'd seen her hair like this, and his fingers itched to run through it to see if it was really as soft as it looked. What would her reaction be if he tested his theory? He glanced away, opting for discipline, but it didn't last. His eyes fell to her legs and the thin straps of her sandals, their criss-crossing pattern starting at her lithe ankles and moving up the length up her toned calf muscles…

Squeezing his eyes shut for a second, he tried to clear his head. "It's good to see you," Adrien voiced, gaining control of his thoughts.

Pausing in her work, she looked up with a couple pins between her lips, offering an adorable smile in response, making his heart jump. She was a beautiful and rather intimidating force to behold. This girl had more pure talent than most of the people he worked with in the fashion industry, and she was unequalled in humility and kindness.

When she was done, she got up, dusted her skirt with her hands before picking up her box. She graced him with another sweet smile, completely oblivious to the impression she made on him.

"About your timing, it's perfect, actually," he said after he composed himself and buttoned up his shirt. "We're almost done with the fitting. Here," he reached out when he was done with his shirt and took her hand in his. "I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind if you came up and took a look at it."

Marinette simply went along and took a few steps with him before remembering something. "Hold on, I brought dessert."

Just then, Gabriel Agreste's assistant Nathalie descended the stairs, her face stoic as she addressed Adrien and ignored Marinette, even though the teens were hand in hand.

"Your father wants you to hurry back and finish your work before you entertain your guest," the stiff, yet fashionable woman mentioned.

"It's alright, Nathalie, I'll be done in a flash. And Marinette isn't an ordinary guest." He gave the girl's hand a squeeze. "She's special."

Blushing, Marinette looked to the ground when the woman finally looked her way.

"And can you please take this to the kitchen?" Adrien took the box from Marinette and handed it to the woman as she walked up to them.

"Of course," Nathalie answered, her expression surprised at seeing Adrien's assertiveness. Her tone softened as well, her voice kinder than before. "Dinner will be ready soon."

After giving the woman a nod and a smile, Adrien turned to Marinette. He appeared to be glowing with how happy he was, and Marinette's heart matched his mood completely. She wasn't numb to the fact that her dream guy was there in his near perfect glory holding her hand tightly in his as he led her to another yet another dream… she was going to be one of the first people to see her favorite designer's newest collection.

Adrien opened a door to a room and as they stepped in they were met with the frenzied air of a designer's workplace. Some were sewing while others adjusted the designs on mannequins or fixed clothes already on a handful of male and female models, each one as beautiful as can be expected of the profession and the designs of their clothes equally striking. The clothes were beautiful light hues of blue, green, and rose pink offset by monochromatic tones. The women were in sleeveless couture dresses of differing lengths, each marked by fine lines of silver thread and hand-beaded embroidered flowers woven elegantly through fine silks and linens.

Marinette's blue eyes were wide with wonder as she followed after her friend, oblivious to the snooty looks the female models were giving her since her eyes were on what they wore, not them. There were tables lining the walls of what looked to be a large guest room, cut off in different sections with small partitions, each spot full of various items for creating clothing. Sewing machines were whirring away, each one ticking at its own pace and filling the room with so much noise that it forced those working to yell over it when talking to each other. It was essentially her bedroom's workplace on steroids and she loved it!

"Adrien, get over here," came a woman's irritated voice. "You ran off before I got a chance to fix your…" the blonde women, who looked to be in her twenties, paused and pulled out the pencil she had stuck in her messy bun to point it at the boy's already pinned slacks. "How'd that happen?"

With a laugh, Adrien threw his arm around Marinette's shoulders. "This talented young lady beside me, that's how."

Marinette smiled sheepishly at the lady who lifted a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"I didn't want him to get pricked by the pins," she offered, unsure of what else to say.

The blonde boy's hand shifted to cradle the back of Marinette's head as he turned and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. "Thanks for that, by the way." He stepped away to his own small area in the room where he had a rack filled with clothes designed specifically for him to model.

Marinette's eyes followed him without saying a word, watching as the woman adjusted the boy's clothes and stepped back to take a better look at the fit. The blue-eyed girl continued her observation even when the woman asked Adrien for his shirt. As he unbuttoned it, he paused to glance over his shoulder at the raven haired girl, giving her a very Chat-like wink when he noticed she was staring at him.

Marinette folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes in feigned annoyance. However, her smile gave away her amusement. She could hear him laugh softly as he walked behind one of the partitions, causing her smile to grow even more. Closing her eyes, she was happy to feel less nervous around him, even with him changing his clothes just a few feet away. Though his flirtations gave her butterflies they also made her feel a little more at ease in the busy room. She opened her eyes to take in the sight of what she hoped her future would look like, stopping only when she spotted someone who wasn't there when she and Adrien entered. And before she could register it completely, the imposing figure was walking straight for her.

"And you are?" Gabriel Agreste asked coldly, one of his fair grey eyebrows rising in question.

"I-I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Um, I'm Adrien's-," Marinette started, a bit flustered.

"Very important friend." Adrien cut in, putting his arm around her like before. He smiled, lifting his chin in pride as he introduced her further. "You've met her before, father. She was the designer who won the derby hat competition last year."

"Yes," the older man stroked his chin as he recalled it. "Your design was impressive, young lady."

Amazed and humbled to be complimented by the famous designer, she bowed slightly. "Thank you very much, Mr. Agreste. And thank you for having me over."

Gabriel glanced at his son for a brief second before answering, "Of course." He clasped his hands behind his back and turned away, exiting the room without another word.

Marinette felt something more behind the man's curt, yet polite words, causing her to unconsciously lean closer to Adrien. She turned and saw Adrien's green eyes still fixed to the door his father had just gone through, his handsome brow slightly furrowed. Before she knew it she was cupping his cheek with her hand, drawing his eyes to the unspoken concern in hers.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "He's not one for many words, and those he does use aren't usually that kind. I think you met him on one of his better days." He started to move with his arm still settled contentedly around Marinette's shoulders, leading her away. "See ya, Simone." He shot over his shoulder, getting a dismissive wave from the woman who was busy organizing the finished clothes.

Whispers followed them as they left, making the boy hug Marinette tighter. He knew the other models his father hired could be unpleasant and he felt the urge to protect his friend from them just as he had in front of his father.

"So… what's for dinner?" Marinette asked, choosing to change the subject once they entered the hallway.

"It's fettuccine arrabiata, one of my favorites. But first, a quick detour."

Having been here as Ladybug a couple of times, Marinette knew where they were going. This was the way to Adrien's room.

"I want you to meet someone," Adrien said, opening the door for her like a gentleman.

Blue eyes took in the sight of the boy's enormous room again, this time without any hurry or suspense behind it to rush her. It was quite the room. The skateboard ramp and climbing wall looked like they'd be so much fun that she was already looking forward to coming back with more appropriate clothing to try them out. Her eyes then fell to the white couch that appeared soft and inviting. Without another thought she walked over and sunk in a little, confirming her guesses to be right as she sat. Adrien didn't come join her, but instead was walking around the room picking up random objects and whispering his kwami's name.

"We've got company, Plagg. Get your cheese-loving butt out here."

Tikki phased through Marinette's purse and touched her master's hand for a second before zipping off into the room.

Adrien was slightly startled as he was looking for his black fairy when a red one appeared right in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Tikki, Marinette's kwami. It's nice to meet you, Adrien," she chirped kindly, her smile just as cute as she was.

"Well, the pleasure is all mine, Tikki," the boy reached out and took the kwami's tiny hand between his thumb and forefinger, giving it a quick peck before returning a smile. The girl kwami giggled, understanding better why her master was so enamored with this human boy.

"I'll go and find Plagg for you," Tikki volunteered, zooming off before Adrien could respond.

Adrien suddenly jumped over the back of the couch and landed right beside Marinette, causing the girl to jump a little. "Your kwami is sweet," he admitted wistfully.

He stretched out his arms and legs out much like a cat would, offering Marinette a good view of his current wardrobe. His black henley t-shirt had two black buttons and was short sleeved, revealing the muscled definition of his arms as he reached above his head and settled his hands on his lap, his legs clad in a darker wash of denim than Marinette was used to seeing him in. All in all, the contrast of his dark colored clothing set against his fair features made his blonde hair more golden and his green eyes as bright as new grass emerging from a winter's snow. It was a different side of Adrien and more akin to what she'd see of Chat Noir.

The quirks and charms of both of Adrien's identities were mere brushstrokes that painted the whole picture of who he was. His carefree smile right now was more like Chat yet as he looked out the window the way the dwindling twilight caressed his perfect complexion was all Adrien.

Marinette loved him, all of him, and only now did she begin to understand how much.

"Tikki's amazing," Marinette agreed, "I don't know what my life would be without her. Probably not as interesting, that's for sure."

"If I didn't have Plagg I would smell less like cheese and I would be spared his endless complaining. But I wouldn't have gotten to know you as well if it weren't for him also, and for that I'm grateful," he turned and caught her looking at him again, his smile increasing at the sign of her blush. Adrien turned toward her, though a little nervous from the way he shied away from her gaze for a second, unconsciously licking his lips.

Marinette could feel her face heat up, her timidity manifested in her biting her lower lip.

Seeing her reaction stirred up his courage. He reached out and gingerly held her chin, using his thumb to gently stroke her soft, pink lips one time. His breath hitched at how they parted ever so slightly under his touch.

"May we pick up from where we left off, m' lady?" he asked, voice low in a whisper.

"Do you have to ask?" Marinette breathed, unable to hear her own voice over the pounding of her heart.

Adrien smiled briefly before he lightly grazed his lips against hers only to pull away with a groan as someone knocked on his door, entering the room without awaiting invitation. Instantly, the mood was shattered, causing him to dejectedly drop his forehead to Marinette's shoulder. The girl echoed his disappointment with a quiet, tired sigh, but she couldn't help but smile at their bad luck.

Nathalie cleared her throat behind her fist. "Adrien, your father wanted me to inform you and Ms. Dupain-Cheng that dinner is ready and to not keep him waiting."

Adrien's annoyance turned to confusion as he looked up at the woman. "Since when does my father eat with me?"

"He said that this was a special occasion," the woman replied indifferently, but Adrien noticed a smirk on her lips before she closed the door.

"So, we're having dinner with my father…" Adrien repeated the news, earning an inquisitive look from the girl.

"Is that strange?" she asked, confused by the short conversation she just heard. "I was prepared for that."

Running his hand through his hair, Adrien met Marinette's gaze with slight unease. "That makes one of us."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for taking so long on updating this chapter! Back to school time is quite busy in my house so my updates will not be as quick as they were over summer. But aside from that, I still hope you all enjoy this newest chapter! Let me know in the comments and I'll be back again soon!

Take Care,

The HG

 **Chapter 9**

Candlelight from the sleek, silver candlesticks on the mahogany dinning table, as well as dimly set chandeliers set high up in the vaulted ceilings, brought light to the room but not the mood of its occupants. Marinette couldn't help her eyes from occasionally roaming, especially since the silence in the room was rather heavy. The only noise came from expensive silverware pushing pasta around equally expensive china. The food was delicious and it had a good kick of spice, giving the girl an excuse if anyone mentioned her flushed face. She'd say the heat from the food was getting to her instead of Adrien's sly glances or the increasing awkwardness under his father's quiet scrutiny.

The ever statuesque Gabriel Agreste finished his meal and snapped his fingers for a servant to clear his place setting. He dabbed at his mouth with a gray cloth napkin before setting it down, blue eyes moving to regard the quiet teenagers at the other end of the table.

Adrien ate his fettuccine in silent worry, though he didn't let his expression convey it. His father had been seated when Marinette and Adrien had arrived. Taking another forkful into his mouth, he listened carefully as his father spoke for the first time during their meal.

"As an aspiring designer, I'm sure you enjoyed seeing a bit of the work that goes into it." Gabriel Agreste's voice echoed from across the room to the girl who was caught off guard by it.

Marinette slid her fork from her lips, chewing quickly the bite she was in the middle of when he addressed her. After a quick swallow, she quietly cleared her throat before answering. "It was wonderful to see and truly an honor, thank you. I've admired your work for years."

"Is that so?" He grinned, shifting away from his typical indifference. "I'm aware your admiration doesn't stop with my fashion designs." Leaning back, he regarded the girl through the bottom of his thick rimmed glasses. "It seems you and Adrien have become rather close."

A choking noise sounded, followed by a series of violent coughing. Marinette looked at Adrien who was drinking a glass of water to wash the food down, her concern provoked her to get up and pat his back until his breathing returned to normal.

Unsure of where the man might take this, Adrien started, "Father-."

"I simply stated an observation. Do you deny it?" Gabriel threaded his fingers together, his elbows on the table as gave his son a second to explain. When nothing came, he shrugged. "I will say this; it doesn't come as a surprise."

The teenagers shared an expression of slight confusion as they waited for the man to clarify. Marinette walked back to her seat, eyes not leaving the designer as she prepared for his observation. She silently hoped he would approve of their relationship.

"From the reports I've received from Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard, I knew I'd be meeting you sooner or later."

Marinette was taken a bit by surprise, humbled at being part of conversation within this household. Looking to Adrien she noticed him sporting pink tinged cheeks, but instead of showing flattery his green eyes were defensively narrowed.

"I would have invited her over sooner but my schedule doesn't allow for much leeway," Adrien picked up his water, drinking it without breaking eye contact with the man across the table. After a sip, he continued, just as serious. "I knew I could finish my work sooner than was planned, and that's why I was able to free up the rest of today."

"You've got a schedule you need to adhere to without compromise. It's for your own good, son." Gabriel closed his eyes and pushed his seat back as he stood up from the table as if ending the conversation, but his pause indicated he had more to say. "But if you finish your responsibilities I don't see why you can't make use of your free time as you see fit."

Another coughing fit sounded when Adrien breathed in his water instead of swallowing it. Marinette gave him a concerned glance before shaking her head incredulously.

"Y-yes, well… Thank you, father." Adrien couldn't hold back a smile, one his father returned with a small quirk of thin lined lips before walking. The atmosphere of the room was changing, and the boy found himself hoping against his better judgment that this was a turning point in their relationship as father and son. He stood as the older man made his way toward them. His eyes fell on the dark haired beauty blushing in her seat, her slender fingers tucking her hair behind an ear when she noticed his gaze.

Gabriel touched a hand to Adrien's shoulder as he passed by, a sign of affection that left Adrien even more surprised and speechless. The boy had gone so long without such interaction between him and his father he had come to forget how it felt.

The older gentleman paused near the door. "Miss Marinette, about your earrings; are they black onyx or opal?"

"Uh," she stuttered, completely not expecting him to notice and point out her miraculous. She searched her mind for a quick lie. "I'm not sure, they're a family heirloom."

"Regardless, they're beautiful. You do have an eye for this business."

"Thank you, Mr. Agreste," she smiled, glancing at Adrien once his father walked away.

He was looking at the floor, still trying to figure out what had just happened, but once he felt her eyes on him he met her gaze with a smile that conveyed the same sense of relief and excitement that she felt swell in her chest.

"So," she started.

"He likes you," Adrien finished her thought with his own. "That makes you a part of a small group. I'd often question if I was included, but now…"

"Was this as strange as you imagined it'd be?" Marinette asked.

"Stranger," he admitted with brows knit, but his expression relaxed as he continued, "I'm relieved, though. Our parents seem to be okay with the idea of us being together." 

"Together…" she mused quietly. "It seems we've always been, but never really knew it." Adrien reached to take her hand in his and in an instant she felt her heart-rate increase tenfold under his stare.

"We know now," he whispered, "and that's all we need."

The dimmed candlelight shone as flecks of gold in his eyes, adding a heat to his gaze that made her shiver. He wasn't hiding anything back as he stepped closer. The elation and unfettered excitement in his eyes were unmistakable.

Marinette felt like she'd melt if he kept looking at her like he was, his eyes holding a mix of mutual euphoria nearly making her breathless at what it meant. It was true… all these moments they'd shared together until now were real. She'd always hoped he'd come to see her the way she saw him, but from the way he regarded her now she understood that as Chat he always had.

Adrien moved his face, dropping his eyes to take in her whole face before stopping at her lips.

His voice was hushed, but with how close he was she heard his words and intentions loud and clear.

"There's one more thing we need, actually."

She felt his words against her lips as he spoke. And just as he was moving to show her what he had meant, her mouth moved on its own.

"Cupcakes," she whispered suddenly.

Adrien, stopping for the second time from claiming her lips with his own, pulled back and stared at her in puzzlement.

"Cupcakes?" he repeated.

"Yeah, um… the dessert I brought. That's what we need, right?" Before he could disagree, Marinette dragged him toward the door where Mr. Agreste had exited. But the second she reached it, she stopped and realized she didn't know her way around the house.

"The kitchen is this way," Adrien smiled, pointing at another door in the opposite end of the room. Marinette nodded sheepishly, still holding his hand, and started walking in the new direction. Adrien got over his disappointment once he saw how her cheeks were flushed red and felt her usually steady hand trembled in his. He resigned to laugh quietly as she pulled him along, yet a small seed of doubt settled in the back of his mind. Neither one had clearly stated what where their discovery left them. Knowing Marinette was Ladybug just granted his heart's greatest wish, one that didn't require it being rent in two. The two girls were in fact one complex, yet amazing person allowing him the freedom to give his whole heart to her, no reservation.

But what was he to her?

When they pushed the heavy swinging door aside they were met with an impeccably bright and dazzlingly clean room. The white walls and marble counters, speckled with black, gray and white stone, were adorned with various stainless steel kitchen appliances and bowls. There were very few people working there despite it being such a large kitchen suitable for more, but it allowed them to search for their sweet treasures with ease.

Marinette spotted the pale yellow box with her family bakery's golden emblem on it and dashed over to it, Adrien still in tow. From the way she waited and didn't move to open it, he deduced she wanted him to.

Lifting the lid he was greeted with some of the most delectable looking cupcakes he'd ever seen. There were six and half of them were topped with a smooth swirl of green butter-cream the same color as Marinette's blouse, a tiny sprig of mint next to small wafer straw cookie were sticking up from the side to finish the presentation. The other half had an equally smooth swirl of caramel colored butter-cream with little rocks of course salt sprinkled on top.

"Which one do you want?" he asked and noted, to his relief, how her hand stopped shaking in his as they looked over the baked treats.

"I think I'll have the milk chocolate with mint butter-cream. The other is a dark chocolate with salted caramel."

Adrien paused to look around, eyes narrowing for a second as to make sure no one was watching them, before he grabbed and closed the box, holding it under his arm. He used the opportunity of them holding hands to pull her along after him instead. He led her into the pantry, through another door into a series of back rooms that went deeper into the mansion, some of them staircases that led them up a few stories. She was even more bewildered the moment he led her to a fairly small room with high ceiling. Her eyes fell on an iron ladder scaling the wall about ten feet or so, and realized it must be for roof access. She glanced at Adrien's face and saw him sporting a very Chat-like grin as he looked up the ladder at the square door in the ceiling.

He handed Marinette the box of sweets and stepped a few feet away. "Better to enjoy these away from prying eyes. I don't want anyone telling my father how much sugar I've consumed behind his back, and no one, not even the security cameras will see us up there."

Without a moment of hesitation he summoned his kwami who appeared to have been waiting for them in the small room.

"Plagg, claws out!"

In a whir of bright green light, the boy transformed for the first time as someone watched on. Marinette's hair swirled around at the power being unleashed, rendering her breathless as she clutched the box to her chest. A sense of awe overcame her at witnessing the change firsthand.

His face still sported the smirk from before as he sauntered her way, his black tail swishing as he walked. Grabbing his silver staff from behind him, he extended it enough to unlatch the small square door, pushed it open, and secured his staff back on his hip.

"M'lady," he addressed her with a bow, and then held out his arms out toward her with a quirked eyebrow.

With a laugh, Marinette allowed him to sweep her into his arms bridal style. As he crouched his hold on her waist and legs tightened. With a jump as perfectly nimble as his namesake would suggest, they shot through the door and carefully landed on the flat rooftop.

"Claws in," he said, allowing the little fairy to pull away from the ring, returning it to silver as he stopped to hover in front of the young man. "Thanks Plagg," Adrien patted the sprite's head softly, drawing out a small sharp-toothed smile from the little one.

Little green eyes, bright with playful mischief, shifted to the girl smoothening out her black skirt a few feet away. He flew over to Marinette and smiled, his little hands clasped behind his back.

"I'm Plagg, the one behind Adrien's awesomeness," he smirked and gave a little bow.

Marinette giggled quietly and cupped her hands under him, surprising him as she pulled him close and placed a kiss on his tiny cheek. His smirk had melted into a dazed yet wide smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Plagg," Marinette said, pulling her hands away from the fairy started to wobble. Tikki flew up beside him and grabbed his tail as he began sinking in the air.

"We'll be nearby if you need us," Tikki sung, pulling away her black counterpart by the tail.

"I think you made the little stinker blush," Adrien laughed, sitting down at the same time as Marinette who folded her legs to the side. Her knees brushed his thigh and they both stiffened from the contact, relaxing a second later as they met each others eyes.

It was amazing how quickly affected they both were at such an innocent touch, especially when seconds ago he had her in a much more intimate hold in order to get them up to where they were.

"I made him blush? I didn't notice." Marinette smiled, opening up the cupcake box and holding it out to Adrien. She had grabbed a mint chocolate and he snatched a salted caramel one and eagerly bit into it, his eyes rolling back in rapture from the perfectly balanced flavors.

Marinette smiled and ate her dessert in equal gladness. Her mind reminded her to thank her father for suggesting she bring the cupcakes. As they ate in silence her mind went over an assortment of embarrassing times she'd fumbled over her words around the boy sitting right beside her, his face a wash of wonder and delight as he ate. Heck, she literally tripped over her own feet sometimes at the mere mention of him. She couldn't help but let some of her thoughts slip her lips, especially with how much things have changed.

"You know, even with it getting easier to be around you like this, I still think it's going to take some time to get used to … I never thought I'd ever be anxious around Chat Noir."

Her admission made him think, spurring the boy to reach and take one of Marinette's hands and guide it to his chest, pressing her palm just above his heart. His eyes were still avoided hers, but the blush on his cheeks stood out against his fair skin.

Marinette could feel her face flooding with the same heat radiating from beneath the thin fabric of his shirt, and her heart-rate rose to match how quickly his heart thrummed against her fingers.

He finished his cupcake with a quick lick of his lips. His green eyes fell on Marinette's blushing face.

"Anxious… like this?" he asked. "It's amazing how just thinking about you makes my heart go crazy."

Marinette felt lightheaded at his honesty, even though as Chat he'd said the same things to her but always with an air of cocky flirtation. This time there were no reasons for her to question his sincerity.

"It started after I met Ladybug, and that moment I watched you swing away at the Eiffel Tower after restoring the first Akuma I had an epiphany: I had fallen for the hero and the girl behind the mask." He was still blushing as he turned to her with a kind smile, locking their gaze.

Marinette felt herself being drawn into the green depths of his eyes, almost seeing the formulation of words before he spoke them. She listened, captivated by his unfiltered honesty. It leaked into his words, shaking his usually steady voice.

"It was a little hard to get to know you at the start of the school year, but the more time we spent together, the better friends we became… right?"

Nodding silently, Marinette pulled her hand back slowly as Adrien let it go. He laid back, his arms folded behind his head. He looked up to the sky, shyly breaking eye contact as he spoke.

"Being new to having friends, I thought my feelings were simply that of friendship, but now I've realized… I've always loved you, Marinette."

As quickly as darkness could be dispelled from an Akuma, the hesitation and worry Marinette had earlier in the dinning room had vanished in hearing his declaration. Her mind didn't have the time to register what her body was doing before she bent down.

Her lips met Adrien's, sealing them in a tender kiss. For a second she thought to pull back, but she too was stunned from thinking much about it. She was naturally quite analytical with everything, often to the point of over thinking, but the feeling of his soft, smooth, and warm lips under hers filled her mind of mostly incoherent thoughts, keeping her from moving away. Her bold action must have shocked him as well, seeing as he was still lying there, unmoving.

It didn't take the boy long before he awakened to the situation. Adrien's mouth began to move carefully, a bit timid at first. Marinette could taste a hint of caramel as he pressed his lips more firmly against hers.

She was surprised as his fingers slid to tangle themselves in her thick tresses, settling to cradle the back of her head as he grew in courage, caressing her lips more eagerly with his. The kiss grew in intensity, and he hoped to demonstrate how much he had yearned and dreamed of this.

Her body buzzed as if electricity flowed over her skin, goosebumps rising everywhere from how desperately their mouths sought each other.

And just as the fire between them flared it was snuffed out with the loud buzzing of a cell phone, ending their intimate moment faster than it began.

Marinette pulled away enough to look at him and saw his cream complexion was flushed and his lips were parted and slightly swollen. His breathing was just as fast and heavy, matched hers perfectly. The excitement pulsed from his emerald eyes as they swept over her face as well, his hands slipping from her hair and landing above his head.

"I've got to go," she whispered with painful reluctance.

As a Chat-esque smile spread across his face, the blonde quirked a brow in question. "To be continued?"

The midnight haired beauty playfully batted his chest with the back of her hand, shaking her head as she laughed. It wasn't the first time this week she'd wished time would slow down, stretching a moment longer than the flash it took to happen. Yet this time her wish had nothing to do with school or dress-making; it had only to do with the green-eyed, blonde haired perfection lifting himself to his feet.

With a sweet, yet mischievous smile, he held out a hand to help her up. Marinette could barely grasp how light she felt, lighter than she did when she soared through the sky over Paris as Ladybug. Giving him her hand, she got up with a thought that was perfectly echoed in the way he regarded her.

Adrien, the one she loved for so long, loved her as well.

The girl couldn't help but reach her arms under his, encircling him in a hug he gently returned. With her ear pressed above his heart she was able to hear as it began to pound faster from her four, simple, whispered words.

"Adrien, I love you."

… **.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry for being gone for so long. I finally found a chance to finish this chapter and now I'm headlong into the next and, hopefully, I'll be able to update once again in the coming weeks.

This is a rough draft of the chapter, so I apologize for any grammatical/structural errors but I thought to upload it out as soon as possible seeing as I haven't updated in a long time.

So, please enjoy!

~The HG

 **Chapter 10**

Normally the sound of a heavy door closing would suggest a moment of finality, an ending, but as Adrien's fingers left the front door he turned around with an energy that came from the prospect of new beginnings. If he thought he was on cloud nine after finding out the lovely, innocent faced Marinette was the fiercely beautiful Ladybug he must be somewhere floating past the moon at the words that had left her lips and embraced his heart.

" _I love you, Adrien."_

He braced his back against the door, finding balance as his mind replayed those softly spoken words. The back of his blonde head thudded softly against the wood as he closed his eyes, lightheaded as he remembered another moment shared on that rooftop.

He lifted his hand and lightly touched a finger to his bottom lip, remembering what it felt like when the contact he'd been dreaming of finally happened. Her lips were warmer than he had imagined, smooth and pillow-like as they pressed against his. Her action was chaste and sweet, but he'd changed it as he deepened the kiss. Blushing, he rolled his eyes as he silently hoped she didn't think he was too forward. The last thing he would wish was to scare her away. This was the first time he'd ever felt this way about anyone since his love for Ladybug had began feeling like an infatuation in its one-sided nature.

But she did respond in turn, kissing back and not pulling away. Her feelings were made clear in that kiss and her words after simply sealed it.

Ladybug, Marinette, loved him.

Replaying the memory heated his face, drawing out a laugh. He combed his fingers through his hair as he pushed away from the door, deciding it time to head to bed. The house was dark save for a few small lamps still on and his father's office as seen by the sliver of light escaping through the crack under the door. He passed by the room, too preoccupied by his own thoughts to think about what kept his father up that night.

One small, quick observation flashed across his mind and it did nothing to help the heat leave his face.

 _I got a taste of that mint chocolate cupcake, too._

He entered his room and headed straight for his bed, sinking face first in the plush comforter as he flopped onto it. Plagg swooped over, hovering above his master. The little sprite couldn't hold in his laugh as he heard the boy's muffled laughter end with a dreamy sigh.

"See? I called it that rainy day, didn't I? We should have made a wager… I could have had my own walk-in fridge full of camembert right now."

….

Tikki giggled and twirled around the room in a dance of red light. Marinette had just confided in her about the kiss, though the sprite guessed from the atmosphere around the young heroes that something had happened between the two. Plagg and Tikki were sitting just within earshot of them, ready to come when summoned, but far enough to give the teenagers their space.

The fairy stopped to watch the girl otherwise known as Paris' great defender reach the chaise and immediately muffle squeals of excitement with a pillow.

"Got it out of your system?" the little one giggled behind her hands.

After a deep sigh, Marinette turned content blue eyes to her friend. "Yeah, but I'm not promising that I won't suddenly burst at the memory of it." Flopping on her back, she threw her arm across her eyes, her lips upturned in a big smile.

She soon began to ponder how these new moments created memories she'd be eager to revisit, threads in the ever eclectic tapestry of her life, ones she'd cherish and share with those closest to her.

"I'll tell Mom and Dad…well, maybe just Mom for now. I'll definitely tell Alya, though!" Marinette smiled as she imagined her friend's foreseeable joy filled freak-out. Yet even though the image was a happy one she couldn't keep at bay another thought that crept into her mind. Her smile faltered at the familiar, unpleasant thought. Time would heal it, as everyone had said. She allowed their words of wisdom to seep in and soften the throb of loss, yet it was still a fresh pain. She wished she was already at that place in time where this, too, was just a memory. "I want to share this with everyone I love, especially those that'd be the happiest to hear it."

Tikki knew what had changed Marinette's mood and decided to snuggle against the girl's cheek.

"There, there," Tikki murmured encouragingly. "Rest in the knowledge that she'd be happy for you. Your grandmother would want you to enjoy your life and not dwell in sadness."

Hugging her little friend against her cheek, Marinette smiled softly. "You're very wise, Tikki."

"I hope so. I've been alive longer than you can imagine." The fairy winked and zoomed over to her little basket where she slept on the teenager's desk.

Marinette chose to change and get ready for the night, yet even though Tikki's words comforted her heart she couldn't shake how the weight of loss still clinging to her mind despite her new found joy. Even though her parents, especially her mother, dealt with the same loss she couldn't help but feel alone in it. She glanced at her small sleeping friend and decided to go downstairs. Maybe a cup of warm tea would soothe the ache further.

As she descended to the second floor she saw her mother dressed for bed as well, taking a sip of something steaming from a delicate ceramic cup.

"You read my mind," the girl smiled as her mother laughed softly and placed her cup down. Sabine walked around the small kitchen and fetched her daughter a cup of her own and soon poured her a serving of the auburn hued tea.

"It's a perfect way to wind down." After a quick glance at the young lady before her, Sabine's eyes immediately recognized the pain Marinette hid behind a feeble smile. "Honey, what is it?"

"Mom…" she started, unsure if she should continue for fear of re-opening a wound. "… What would Grandma Yi-Jin think of Adrien?"

"Well, honey, what do you think of him?" Sabine asked in return, lifting an eyebrow as she waited for the answer.

"You know what I think of him, Mom, but… to be honest, my feelings have changed. It's different now that I know he feels the same way." Taking a sip of her tea, Marinette's eyebrows knit together as she thought of how to continue. "Adrien is kind, gentle, selfless, and brave. He's got the corniest sense of humor, rivaling even Dad's." She giggled, thinking of the boy's many cat puns.

"Your grandmother would have loved him, dear, because…," Sabine started, prompting the girl to make the connection.

"Because… I love him," Marinette finished quietly, and her eyed widened as her confession sunk into her own mind. Her heart wasn't aching for something unrequited anymore and this sense of chasing the unattainable was gone, leaving in its wake a weightlessness that was euphoric yet unnerving, beautiful and yet so delicate it felt it could break at the slightest touch.

Sabine expertly read the swirl of emotions behind her daughter's beautiful eyes. She sighed quietly once recognizing it with a twinge of painful pride. Her daughter was growing up.

"Honey, I know. Falling in love can be scary; after all, they wouldn't include 'falling' in the phrase if it weren't. It's a dive into the unknown, and the unknown can be frightening." Sabine patted her daughter's arm and looked off into the darkened living room. Marinette understood her mother's gray eyes were focusing on something beyond the walls of their home.

Grandma Yi-Jin's kind smile popped into the girl's mind at the wisdom reflected in her mother's face and this comforted her. Life had a way of being scary in a myriad of ways and yet, through it all, Marinette understood she had a strong group supporting her in life. Some were physically present or guiding her from memories etched into her mind. This truth lifted her up and she knew she'd be able to find the courage she needed moment by moment.

"Thanks, Mom. I needed this."

"You're welcome, honey." Sabine smiled and looked to her cup of tea, eyes softening in thought. "I'll be gone before you wake up, taking our family's thoughts with me. Grandma Yi-Jin rests knowing of our love for her, be sure of that."

Without another word the Dupain-Cheng women lifted their cups and sipped the last of their tea, exchanging soft smiles and a tight hug before each departing for the night.

…

Adrien rolled over yet again, loosening his blanket from around his torso. He had been twisting in bed, unable to sleep in anticipation of the next day. He sat up, looking at the clock for the umpteenth time and, unlike all the times before it was actually a decent hour to rise.

"5 AM, finally!" He stretched his arms up over his head, much like a cat after a nap, and jumped out of bed. He turned, made his bed with quick and precise movements, giving his work a nod of approval before he headed into the rest of his room, somehow finding the energy to get ready quickly despite his restless sleep.

His steps had more pep in them than normal and as he practically skipped into the dinning room he was delightfully surprised to see his father sitting at the head of the table reading something that appeared to be so important that he didn't lift his head when Adrien entered the room.

Not thinking much of it, Adrien settled in his seat and immediately filled his plate with some fruit salad and scrambled egg whites. As he ate in silence, he couldn't help but think of how a hot and buttery croissant would make this breakfast even better. His thoughts were then interrupted as Nathalie stepped into the room, heading straight for him, her face as straight lipped and stoic as always. Yet there was a tinge of something behind her eyes as she met Adrien's gaze, quickly averting them to the tablet she held in her hands.

"Good morning, Adrien. Let's go over your schedule for today."

As she read, Adrien didn't zone out like he usually did. His excitement about the day made him eager to hear of his last scheduled item and the freedom that came afterward. But as she read she continued on after mentioning his last final for the day. The boy felt the touch of something heavy in his stomach at what she had just read.

"Wait, wait. What dinner meeting?" He asked, looking across the table to his father. The man simply stood up, not addressing the question as he exited the room. His posture was as stiff and formidable as always, unaffected by the concern in Adrien's voice.

"You and your father are going to meet with an overseas distributor for his summer line." Her tone softened as she took in Adrien's disappointment.

"But I've already made plans ahead of time. He knew this, didn't he?" Adrien's eyes sought a confirmation of his suspicions behind the woman's glasses. From the way she avoided answering and the slight pinch between her brows gave him his answer.

Adrien got up and slowly pushed his chair in, his appetite having vanished along with the buzz of energy he woke up with. His heart felt heavy as he thought of ways he could get out of his father's plans, but from the way his father had left the table, no word uttered, spoke to how futile an argument would be. His father's mind wouldn't change, especially after his little speech last night about responsibilities.

Adrien left the dinning room without another word to Nathalie, knowing she couldn't change anything either. What plagued his thoughts was what Marinette would say. She was looking forward to the masquerade as much as he was, if not more. She had worked hard on creating a dress specifically for tonight. It was supposed to be another step forward, but once again obligation forced him to stop in place.

His ever darkening mood didn't help his mind from delving further into thoughts he'd rather keep buried.

He knew that things would be different if his mother were here with him, but every time that thought would come he'd feel the cold of an emptiness, a hollow space in his heart.

His mother was gone, and his wish for her presence only brought him pain. He'd long relinquished the idea of his wish being granted.

That familiar cold void was even harder to shake this time.

Adrien stood in his room, all traces of his earlier joy gone. Pulling his phone from his pocket he turned to Marinette's contact information and was instantly greeted by her smiling picture staring back at him. He felt sick thinking of how sad she'd be once he cancelled their plans for tonight and the weight in his stomach grew more with his own disappointment. He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, unmotivated to continue getting ready for his day.

Plagg sensed something was wrong the moment his master returned. He flew to his side and snuggled on top of the boy's shoulder. This wasn't the first time he'd seen Adrien be like this, but something big must have happened for his mood to have changed so suddenly. The dark furred fairy kept quiet aside from a soft humming purr he made to comfort his fair-haired master.

…

Her fingers itched to flood a certain black feline's phone with messages of how excited she was about going to the masquerade ball with him, yet the knowledge that he was probably busy with his last finals made her refrain. She brushed her fingers across Adrien's smiling face on her phone's screen before putting it in her small purse where Tikki hid snuggled away. Her bright blue eyes swept up the street taking in the corner bakery she called home standing as a beacon ahead. It only encouraged her excitement as she ran to it, slowing down only once to kiss her father on his flour dusted cheek before she headed up to her room.

She was walking to her dress when the shadow of something from above caught her eye, causing her to climb up the stairs leading to her bed and the skylight above it. There, on the glass, was a small wrapped package and a single rose. Though it was a nice sight, she couldn't help the lump that caught in her throat as she went to retrieve it.

Marinette sat with a bounce on her mattress, placing the gift on her lap as she smelled the rose. Its velvet soft petals brushed against her nose, wrapping their sweet scent around her. With nimble fingers she undid the red ribbon from the white, glossed paper, sliding the box out and opening it quickly. There was her beaded good luck charm she had lent to Adrien along with a small folded piece of paper. The boy's beautiful handwriting was unmistakable, and she could practically hear his voice as she read. She'd come to recognize the weight behind his more solemn tone when speaking of his family.

Her teeth caught her bottom lip, biting against the pang in her chest that also stung her eyes.

 _My Lady,_

 _Your grandmother would be proud to know you selflessly lent me the charm you made with her. My luck has increased from the time I met you and all our moments after, and for that I thank you._

 _But now I return the charm to you with an apology. I'm sorry, but I can't take you out tonight. I wish I could keep our plans to go to the ball, especially since I was the one who invited you, but my father won't cancel the plans he's made for me instead. The ball will be over by the time my dinner meeting is done. If there were any way I could skip this meeting, I would do it in a heartbeat._

 _Please know that I wanted to see you tonight, more than anything. I've been looking forward to seeing you in that dress you've told me about, but mostly I've imagined holding you close as we danced to song after song…._

 _Please, go with Alya and Nino and have a great time. I promise I'll make it up to you._

 _With all my heart,_

 _Adrien_

Marinette's heart pounded due to numerous reasons, some of them conflicting but equally as powerful, yet the dominant feeling was one of pain at the sadness behind Adrien's words. Her eyes stared at the charm resting in her palm, waiting for her thoughts to settle down.

Tikki flew up and touched Marinette's open hand, and caressed her fingers, her voice sympathetic.

"It'll be alright, Marinette. Just remember you aren't alone, and neither is he. It'll all work out, you'll see."

Smiling, Marinette closed her hand around her charm and gently nudged her kwami's cheek in thanks. What the little one said was true, and it made her realize that not only did Adrien have Plagg just like she had Tikki, they also had each other. They were partners first before their hearts got involved, and their relationship had only grown stronger, just like her resolve.

Tikki noticed the look of determination in her master's blue eyes. Marinette's desire to help Adrien cleared away the other thoughts swirling in her mind, and before she knew it her body was moving. She practically flew down her steps to the lower level of her room, and she stopped right in front of her new dress.

"Tikki, I'm getting ready. Pack a few cookies in here," she said, tossing the fairy a black and red handbag that looked a lot like her regular pink one. "We've got some saving to do."

… **.**


End file.
